Torn Between Two: Fuji, Eiji and Tezuka's cousin
by xx.Only.You.xx
Summary: Fuji and Eiji both fall in love with Tezuka Yukiko, Tezuka Kunimitsu's cousin! Read on to find out who Yukiko will choose in the end! You can consider it a FUJI x EIJI pairing but they're really love rivals in the story...
1. Chapter 1

Koniichiiwa! My name is Yukiko Tezuka! I'm 14 years old and have long light brown hair. I have blue eyes and my eyes are big as compared to my cousin's. Yep, that's right, I have a cousin but more like older brother, perhaps you've heard of him? Kunimitsu Tezuka? He's one year older than me but to be more exact its 4 months and 7 days. Other than our hair colour we don't share anything else. I mean, I smile a lot and you wouldn't see me without one whereas he frowns a lot when he's not home and he's always so serious! But I wouldn't want him any other way... I recently transferred school because my family wants me to attend a school where any of my relatives can watch over me, that's where Kunimitsu and his school come in. Aparrently, my parents feel safer if he looks after me. I'm starting school in about 2 days time so wish me luck!!

At school:

"Welcome Tezuka-san to Seigaku. We are so happy that you choose this school. Follow me and I will show you around the school." The administration staff said. Well, she showed me everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE! I just followed and wondered when I could attend classes. Woah, that's the first time you would hear me talk about wanting to attend classes but this really is so boring!

FINALLY! End of the freaking tour!

"Class, this is will be your new classmate." The teacher said as she motioned for me to enter. As I entered, I could hear and see movements and students were talking and I could see many of them, especially the boys, smiling. The teacher then nudged me to introduced myself.

"Konichiwa. My name is Tezuka Yukiko, nice to meet you." I ended with a smile. Then I could hear some gasp escaping from my classmates' lips.

"Tezuka? As Captain of the Tennis Club TEZUKA?" One of them asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's my close cousin, isn't he just the greatest?" I smiled saying. Some girls started to squeal. Wow, oniichan must be some kind of star to make girls squeal like this. My teacher then put my into a seat.

"Hey, my name is Momoshiro Takeshi. Nice to meet you. You are Tezuka Buchou's cousin?" my neigbour asked. I just nodded.

"I'm gonna go look for him later, wanna tag along?" I smiled asking.

He gave me a are-you-crazy look and turned my offer down saying that as great as it sounds he has something on. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the front.

Cool, first day in class and I made my first friend :)

(This story can be found in quizilla too! I posted it there as well but I update more at Quizilla than here, sorry! Will try my best to prevent that from happening!)


	2. Chapter 2

During Break:

Pant pant pant

'Dang! I don't know where oniichan's class is!' as I looked everywhere for Kunimitsu. Because my eyes were looking everywhere but the front, I guess its obvious what happens next.

'Omph!' was all that managed to come out of my mouth when I knocked into someone. 'Oh gosh! I'm going to fall!' I closed my eyes tight as I braced for the fall.

"I've got you!" I heard a guy said. I felt a warm hand around my waist as that person pulled me towards himself. We both fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" He said. I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy with the same brown hair as mine smiling. I smiled back and hugged him in gratitude of him saving me.

"OH YES!! THANK YOU!! Wait, I'm not dead am I?" I suddenly asked as I released my hold onto him. I then pinched myself and let out a short yelp. Yep, I'm not dead!! I then heard laughter.

"Does that answer your question?" He said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and got up to my feet. I then held out my held to help him out. He took it. We briefly brushed the dirt off our uniforms.

"I don't think we've met. Konichiwa, my name is Fuji Syuusuke from the 3rd year and you are?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Konichiwa, my name is Tezuka Yukiko from the 2nd year, nice to meet you and sorry about that. I was looking for someone and wasn't watching where I was going." I said as I took his hand and shook it.

"Eh?" He said. "Tezuka?"

"Yeah, I think you heard that name from my cousin, Tezuka Kinumitsu? I was looking for him." I replied.

"Alright, why don't I take you to him?"

On the way to Oniichan's classroom, Fuji-sempai talked to me a lot. He said he's from the same club as Onnichan and is no.2 in the club. Of course, Oniichan was the first. He told me a lot about Oniichan too.

We arrived at oniichan's classroom but we were at the door at the back of the classroom. I tried looking for oniichan which was quite easy. There was a table that was surrounded with girls. That has GOT to be oniichan, he has always been popular with the girls.

I crept up to that table and peeked to see who was at the table. It really IS oniichan. I slipped into the crowd and before you knew it...

"ONIICHAN!!!!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"ONIICHAN!!!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He turned around to see me and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yukiko! Don't ever sneak up on me!" he said with a serious face. I just smiled.

"By the way, what are you doing here? How did you find your way up here? And... Are you hungry?" He asked. I laughed at the last question because he hardly asks that in public.

"One, I'm here looking for you duh! Two, Fuji-sempai was so nice to bring me up here after the saved me from a fall and three, if you're gonna treat me to lunch then yes I am hugry." I smiled after replying.

"Woah, time-out, did you say 'saved me from a fall'? How did that happen? Are you hurt? And are you alright now?" he asked but still with that serious look on his face.

"Again... One, yes I did say that. Two, not looking where I was going. Three, not hurt and four I'm fine!" I said.

He again heaved a sigh of relief and got up from his seat. Because I still was hanging onto his neck, I got lifted up too. He walked up to Fuji-sempai.

"Thank you for looking after her. She can be quite a handful." He said to Fuji-sempai. I lightly slapped the back of his head and whispered 'No, I'm not!'.

Fuji-sempai snickered and smiled.

"No problem. It was nice meeting her." I felt my cheeks turning hot. OHH! I'm blushing, haha! That hardly happens.

"Yukiko, you can let go now." Oniichan said. I smiled and released.

"Thank you. And no, I'm not treating you to lunch. Didn't you bring yours? Anyway, if you're still hungry the only thing I can treat you to is the food in the canteen. How about that?" Oniichan said. I smiled and nodded.

Ouh! Then I noticed the girls that were surrounding Oniichan. They were glaring at me! The hairs on my back were standing at their ends. I quickly ran out of the classroom and waited outside where they still did not turn down their glarings.

OHH!! WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

The girls in oniichan's class galred at me, remember? Whoa, S.C.A.R.Y!!

End of Recap!

Now oniichan, Fuji-semapi and I were walking to the canteen. Apparently, they must be some girl-magnet because wherever we walk there are BOUND to be girls watching and then they will give the expression as if they were going to faint but then one DID which was when Fuji-sempai smiled back at her!! HAHA!! Ain't I just the luckiest girl to be with the two most wanted guys in school? ( )

At the canteen:

"Itadakimas!!!" I said.

"Itadakimas." Fuji-sempai and oniichan said.

I happily chewed the bread that oniichan bought. Wow!! It tasted so good! But everything tastes good when you're hungry!! But then I noticed someone watching and also that there's someone behind me...

"Tezuka Buchou!!" someone behind me exclaimed.

"Tezuka!" another one said.

I turned around and my neighbour Momoshiro and the cutest guy I think I ever came across! He was red-headed and has some sort of bandage on his face.

"Oh? Who's this?" the red-headed boy asked as he moved his face closer to mine and took a closer look. I just smiled and blushed a little.

"WHOA! KAWAII!" he exclaimed. Haha, although this is not the first guy to say I'm cute but I really liked it when he said he.

"Konichiwa, my name Tezuka Yukiko 2nd year. I'm Kunimitsu oniichan's cousin. Nice to meet you! Oh and erm... Thank you..." I said before I got back to eating.

"Ohh... You're buchou's cousin? Hehe, I'm Kikumaru Eiji 3rd year. I'm one of Tezuka's best tennis players! Nice to meet you!" He said.

Then oniichan turned and gave Kikumaru-sempai a look. I just laughed and continued eating.

Fuji's POV:

She really is an interesting girl, Tezuka's cousin. This is the first time I saw Tezuka let someone climb all over his head and the first time Tezuka showed his concered to anyone. Well, not really the first time but its one of those rare moments but then he showed it twice though.

'I like the way she smiles. Its so heart-warming and pure like there's nothing to hide behind that smile. Not like mine. And surprisingly it made me smile more than usual too. That time when I grabbed her before she fell, I think she felt so right against my body. So small and so fragile and it fits perfectly to my body. I like being around her, it not only shows me a side to Tezuka I've never seen before but also a side of my feelings which I never felt before...'

"Oh, Chibi-chan." Eiji said.

"You've got some crumbs, here, let me get that for you." Before I knew it, Eiji wiped off the crumbs on Yukiko's lips. My eyes trailed her lips as Eiji's thumbs trailed along them too.

"There, all done!" Eiji finished by licking the crumbs that were now on his thumbs.

"That tastes good! Hmm... Maybe I should buy some too..." Eiji said to himself. Just then I saw Yukiko's cheek turn a shade of pink which I think Eiji did not notice. My heart then was stirred. This feeling was something which I never felt before! NEVER in my whole life!! I think people call it jealousy but I'm not sure...

(Next: more of Yukiko and Fuji!)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

Fuji became jealous!!

End of recap!

Fuji's POV:

Just then, the bell rang which means that break is over. We finished the bread and walked back to the class. But I didn't like that walk. Throughout the walk back to class, Eiji and Yukiko were talking.

"Fuji-sempai, are you alright?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're frowning which is something you don't usually do." he said.

I touched my forehead and was surprised to find myself frowning unconsciously.

We arrived at Momoshiro and Yukiko's classroom and dropped them off.

"See you, Chibi-chan!" Eiji said. Yukiko smiled and waved good-bye.

"I'll meet you after school." Tezuka said. Yukiko nodded.

"Bye." I said and she smiled and said the same back. Surprisingly her smile made my heart skipped a beat.

Tezuka, Eiji and me walked on.

"Oh, Tezuka, Eiji, I forgot something. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said after taking a few steps up the stairs. They nodded and went on. I ran to Yukiko's classroom.

"Erm, Yukiko-san." I said as I arrived outside her classroom.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai!" She said as she got out of her seat and flew towards me.

"Hai, hai! I'm now yours for the next 3 minutes!" she said with a smile. I took in a deep breath.

"Erm... This Saturday, are you free?" I asked anxiously.

"This Saturday? Lucky you, I am!" she replied. I really AM lucky then.

"Well, I was thinking that since you are new here, you don't really know what's around here so I thought maybe I could take you on a tour around here. As in not school here but more like outside here." GOSH!! What am I talking about??

"Haha, okay, why not? By the way, you're cute when you're like this! Hmm... I'll ask oniichan to give you my cellphone number. I think you have his home number right? Yeah, I'm staying with him so you can call using that number too!" she replied. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that'll be great, Yukiko-san." I said smiling before I turned about and walked.

"By the way," Yukiko said. I turned around. She walked towards me. She tiptoed and whispered into my ear:

"I like it when you called me by my name sempai..." she said then smiled. I then lowered myself and whispered into her ear:

"Haha, then why don't you call me Syuusuke? I don't mind it if you don't." I said. I then saw her face turn pink which made me, surprisingly, satisfied!

Back at class:

"Hey Fuji, where did you go? Took you long enough." Eiji asked.

"Oh, erm... Went to see some adorable things..." I replied snickering as I stared out the window.

"Oh... I also came across something adorable... " Eiji said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

Fuji asked Yukiko out on a date!! OHHH!!! I'm soooo jealous!!!

End of recap!

Yukiko's POV:

At home:

'... then why don't you call me Syuusuke? I don't mind it if you don't...' this moment has been re-playing itself in my mind ever since he said that. But what did he say that? I mean, we just met didn't we? But the way he made my heart beat... No, it couldn't be! Can it? I thought to myself as I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

knock knock

"Yukiko, dinner's ready." Oniichan said from outside my room. That knock made my senses came back to earth.

"Be right there!" I replied. I sat up from my bed and slipped on my slippers and dragged myself down.

"Itadakimas." We said before we dug into our food. I picked up my chopsticks and picked up a few grains of rice and forced myself to eat as I stared at the ground. I really wasn't that hungry. In fact, I don't have the appetite at all. I put down my chopsticks as I continued to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Oh dear, aren't you hungry?" my aunt asked.

"No, I have no appetite." I replied softly.

"Alright then. Take care of yourself okay?" my aunt said. I nodded and forced myself to smile.

"Thank you, excuse me." I said as I left the table and went up to my room. I then laid down on the bed again and stared at the ceiling as the moment that happened in school starts flashing into my mind again.

After dinner, the phone started to ring.

knock knock"

"Yukiko, telephone." oniichan said as he stood outside my room. I went to answer the door and he passed the phone to me.

"Moshi moshi." I started.

"Hey." the person at the other end spoke. I recognized that voice anywhere. 'Fuji-sempai'... My heart skipped a beat and I became more conscious of myself.

"Hey, do you wanna come down tomorrow morning? The tennis club will be having their daily morning practice and I was hoping that you would come experience what it would be like in this club. I suppose you don't have a club in mind that you wanna join right?" he asked.

"Erm... No, but I would love to see the practice though." I replied. I felt my face blush.

"Haha, great! You're coming with Tezuka right? Or do you wanna meet me and we can go to school together..." he asked. 'OHH!! I can't control myself anymore!! My face is blushing like crazy!!' I thought to myself as I looked at the mirror.

"Where do I meet you?" I asked shyly. There was suddenly silence.

"Oh, sorry... I just thought that you would go with Tezuka. I'll pick you up at 0730 at your doorstep. Is that alright?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I'm fine with that." I replied.

"Okay, great. Erm... Oyatsumi, Yukiko."

"Oyatsumi, Syuusuke-sempai..." I said shyly before we hung up. Ohh!! I can't believe I called him by his first name!! I thought to myself as I skipped with joy around my room.

Next day:

I woke up at 0645 which was fifteen minutes earlier than usual. I guess I am a little too anxious...

( )

I got dressed and everything in half an hour which means I have fifteen minutes more before Fuji-sempai comes for me. 'Well, I guess I'm not too used to calling him Syuusuke...'

"Yukiko, Kunimitsu left ealier because he has to settle some stuff in school so he sends his apologies." my aunt said.

"Oh, its alright... Itadakimas!" I said as I tucked in.

"Erm... Yukiko, were you alright yesterday? You are rarely like that and the only time you are like this is when you're having problems in relationships which is also rare! So, who is that lucky guy?" my aunt asked.

I stopped chewing my food and swallowed what's in my mouth.

"Erm... Aunt, it really is nothing, really!" I replied, hoping that she would not find anything suspicious.

Ding-dong

Aunt got up from her seat and answered the door. When she came back in she started grinning.

"Okay! But you have to promise not to tell oniichan! Promise?" I asked as I held out my little finger. Aunt hooked her little finger onto mine and mouthed 'Promise' and winked at me and smiled. I smiled back and hurriedly took my bag.

"Remember to tell me everything when you get back, okay?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a hug before I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

Fuji's here!!

End of Recap!!

"Ohayo, Yukiko-chan." Fuji-sempai said as he smiled.

"Ohayo, Fuji-sempai." I replied staring at the ground. Oh! I dare not look straight at him.

"Alright, let's move." I nodded and walked behind him.

The initial journey was quiet. He noticed too.

I was walking behind him and was still staring at the ground. He slowed down and walked beside me. I only noticed that when he took my hand in his. My heart skipped a beat and I looked up at him only to see him looking forward and smiling.

'His hand are so big and they felt so warm...'

"By the way, Yukiko. Erm... Why did you call me 'Fuji' this morning? I thought you were going to call me 'Syuusuke'. To tell you the truth, I was really happy when you called me 'Syuusuke' last night..." he said.

My heart beat faster and faster.

"Oh erm... I guess I wasn't used to it..." I replied shyly.

"Hmm... You'll just have to practice more, don't you?" he said as he turned to smile at me.

I smiled back...

"Yeah, I guess I have to... Syuusuke-sempai." I replied, smiling as we looked at each other.

Sorry that its so short... I'm too excited about what's coming up next!!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry hmm... I don't really know how to like to put Kikumaru into the story... YET! So, erm... Sorry that it gets a little boring here! Gomenasai nya

Recap:

Aww... Fuji and Yukiko are holding hands to school!!

End of recap!!

At school:

"Well, I got to go prepare for club activity. See you later, Yukiko." Fuji-sempai said as he looked at the tennis court. The court is already filled with people and the were already starting to practice! How hardworking!!

"Yeah, see you..." I said to him. I was a little reluctant to let go of him hand and he can see it in my eyes. He just let out a short chuckle and press a kiss to my forehead. I was taken aback by that! I blushed so hard that Fuji noticed and covered my face by pulling me into a hug.

"Relax, just be yourself. That's what I like about you." he said. I smiled. He let go and I decided to be myself. The one thing I haven't been at all this morning. I smiled my usual smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled and I could tell that he was shock because he touched the part of his cheek which I pecked. He smiled again.

"See you, Yukiko." Fuji-sempai said.

"See you, Syuusuke-sempai!" I said smiling back.

I walked to class and put my bag down since I have nothing to do in the morning. I sat in my seat and laid my head on the table and closed my eyes as I allowed moments of what just happened sink in.

'Did Fuji-sempai just said he liked me? Oh no... Uh-uh... That's not possible!!'

"Chibi-chan, ohayo!" someone spoke cheerfully beside me. Only one person could have called me 'Chibi-chan' and that's...

I turned my head around and I saw Kikumaru-sempai.

"Ah, Kikumaru-sempai! Ohayo!!" I greeted with a huge smile.

"What's wrong, nya? You look tired..." he said looking concerned.

I shook my head and sat up.

"Nothing, don't worry. Just couldn't sleep. That's all..." I replied.

"Why? Thinking about something? Someone?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Relationship stuff I guess if you put if that way..." I replied.

"Ohh... Me too... Nya! I need your advice on something, more like relationship, nya. Is that alright?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs while looking at the ground.

"Hai, hai. Shoot!" I said.

"Well... There's this girl which I like. I think she's cute and all which that's what she is! But not only that, she's nice and friendly too and she's my type but its just that... I only got to know here very recently... Do you think its too early to tell whether I really like her? And how do I know whether she likes me or not and how do I tell her and when do I tell her?" he asked. I thought about it seriously and it shows! Because I'm frowning which like I said is something I rarely do.

"Well," I started. "If you really like her and think she's the one for you then go for it! To me, it doesn't matter whether you just know that person or have known her for a long time. The feelings are still there right? That's the important thing that matters. Kikumaru-sempai, to see you getting so worked up over this girl she must really be special to you right? Most girls like guys who are sincere. Seeing you like this PROVES that you're sincere! And Kikumaru-sempai, you're a nice guy. No one in their RIGHT mind who NOT like you. It doesn't matter whether this girl likes you or not. If she does then well its fine and all but if she doesn't... (grins) Girls like to be courted, wooed and be swept off their feet so do it! As for when and how to tell her, its all up to you! Gambatte! Kikumaru-sempai!!" I finished, smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"Domo arigatou nya, Chibi-chan!" Kikumaru-sempai said as he got up. He patted my head like how a parent would praise their kids and walked out of the classroom.

'Oh! I DO hope that that's helped him...'


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

Kikumaru asked Yukiko for advice on relationship...

End Of Recap!

At night:

knock knock

"Yukiko, telephone." oniichan said from outside my room.

I ran to the door, thanked him and took the phone.

"Moshi moshi?" I asked.

"Hey, Yukiko. Syuusuke here. Tomorrow's Saturday so, remember that we're going out?" Syuusuke-sempai asked.

"Hai, hai! Wouldn't miss it..." I replied as a smile crept up my face. Syuusuke-sempai let out a short laughter.

"Yeah, me too... I'll pick you up at 10am tomorrow morning at your doorstep? Is that alright?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath and spoked

"Hai, that's fine with me." I replied. There was then silence.

"Do you know? I really like what happened today..." Syuusuke said.

"Really? Hmm... I liked it too..." I replied. My heart beat increased speed.

"Hmm... Glad you liked it because its probably gonna be more like today in the near future." he said.

"Oh really? And why is that so?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"You'll find out tomorrow, haha. Oyatsumi, Yukiko-chan."

"Oyatsumi, Syuusuke-sempai..."

Next day morning:

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked myself awake. It was 905am. When I tossed and turned to face the ceiling, guess who I saw?

"Ohayo, Yukiko-chan!" Syuusuke greeted me with a smile. Because I just woke up. Everything was still in a blur to me. I yawned and stretched my arms and fall back onto the bed.

"Oniichan... 5 more minutes..." I said.

"Alright then." he replied. I then felt someone stroking my hair. It was so gentle and comfortable. I smiled. Then my eyes shot open. 'Wait! Oniichan doesn't do that!!!' I quickly sat up from my bed and turned to see Syuusuke.

"Hoi? Syuusuke? W-what are you doing here?" I asked, feeling embarrassed. I covered my eyes, hoping that he would not see me like this. I heard a short laughter that escaped from his mouth. He wrapped his hands around my arm and pulled my hands away from my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You look adorable when you're asleep..." he said. I just blushed.

knock knock

"Alright," oniichan said as he opened the door to my room. "Now that you're awake, isn't rude to let your guest see you like this Yukiko?" oniichan said.

"Hai, sorry for letting you see me like this. Please excuse me." I said as I got up from bed and put on my slippers and got my things ready for my morning routine.

Tezuka's POV:

"Fuji, could you come to my room please." I calmly said.

Without saying a thing, we left Yukiko's room and went into my room. Fuji entered first. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Fuji, are you serious about going out with my cousin? Because you know, she's precious to me and I won't stand for anyone who's going to hurt her, not even my best friend." I looked sternly at him, saying. Indeed, Yukiko is very precious to me. Other than my family members, she the only one who I allow to climb all over me. And she's also one of the few who I share my secrets with. She's grown up with me and I've always been protecting her since young and I'm not going to stop now. She the closest thing I have to a little sister and to me, she IS my little sister.

"I am serious about her. Do I look like that kind of person who will hurt her?" Fuji said. 'I guess not...' I thought to myself.

"Just don't hurt her. And make sure this relationship doesn't affect club activities." that was the only thing I could say.

"Don't worry, she's precious to me too... And I promise this relationship won't affect tennis." Fuji replied. So far, that was the answer that satisfies me.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

Tezuka told Fuji to treat Yukiko well OR ELSE!!

End of recap!

Yukiko's POV:

Sob... Syuusuke saw me like that... HOW EMBARRASSING!! But then, he said I looked adorable when I sleep... And his hands, are really huge. just one grip and he could grab my arm. I blushed and continued with my morning routine.

When I got out from the bathroom, I realized that Syuusuke is not in my room anymore. Lucky me! I don't have to chase him out.

After a few minutes...

"Yukiko! Don't keep your guest waiting!!" oniichan shouted.

"Hai! Be right there!" I replied. I ran down the steps and into the living room. Syuusuke and oniichan were there. And both of them were... SMILING!! Its normal for Syuusuke but rare for oniichan. It was slight but still its still considered a smile.

"Have a nice time and have her back before 9pm alright?" oniichan asked. Syuusuke nodded.

While we were walking, I suddenly hit Syuusuke on the back of the head.

"Sorry, but that was for sneaking into my room..." I said. He smiled.

"But I guess its worth it to see you asleep..." he replied. He KNEW it would make me blush!! Guess its time for me to do something I would never have the guts to do... I took in a deep breath... And, slowly... Slide my hands into his... I looked and anticipated his reaction but all I got was that his smile became bigger and he tightened his hold on me. I just smiled as my heart starts to race.

'Hold my hand, and never let go...'

The first thing we did was to have breakfast. Syuusuke said that he came early because he didn't want me to wait but in the end he came too early. Then oniichan who was sweeping the floor saw him outside and invited him in. Syuusuke also told me what happened when I was doing my morning routine. Isn't oniichan just the GREATEST?

(-)

We stopped at a quiet little cafe and ordered breakfast. Syuusuke just watched me eat because he ate before he left his place. I couldn't decide what to eat!! Everything on the menu looks so good!! I put the menu on the table and covered my eyes with one hand and used the other hand to point onto anything on the menu.

Yay!! Waffles!!

15 minutes later:

"Itadakimas!!" I said before I started working on it. Syuusuke just ordered coffee and watched me eat.

Normal point of view:

Syuusuke just watched and smiled as Yukiko ate. He rested his chin on his hand that was on the table and stared at her. Then he realized something. He got up and moved closer to Yuikiko.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Yukiko asked as she put down her fork and knife.

He moved closer and used his thumb to clean her lips and cheeks of the crumbs. He then remembered that Eiji just did this and even though it didn't seem like it, his blood started to boil. But still, he trailed her lips and cheeks, eyes moving to where his thumbs trailed to.

"Yeah, you've got some crumbs..." he mumbled. He got rid of most of them but there was still some left on her lips. He moved closer and now, he pressed his lips on hers. She sat there motionless.

"Now that's all of them." he said smirking while settling back down to his seat. He licked his lips and mouthed the words: "Hmm... Delicious...". This made Yukiko blush.

They were back on the streets, walking hand in hand. But the image of what just happened just can't seem to keep out of Yukiko's mind. She dare not look at him and instead, looked at the ground. It was now 12pm and the streets were filled. Syuusuke brought Yukiko to a park. Because it was Saturday, it tends to be a day when couples go out. They blended right in. Syuusuke sat her down on a bench then he himself took a seat. However, Yukiko still did not look directly at him. Syuusuke moved in closer to her, with his arm around her which forced her to move in closer to him. He relaxed and stared at the tree above him.

Yukiko's POV:

Ohh!! I can't stand this awkwardness!! I have to say something! But what? 'Syuusuke, you're a good kisser?' Oh no! Uh-uh! That is NOT going to come out of my mouth!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

"Erm, Syuusuke?" I mumbled. I think he heard me because he lowered his head and moved in closer probably to hear me better. Then, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Erm... Why did you bring me here?" I asked. 'OHH! I'm not suppose to ask that!!' I scolded myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

Yukiko asked why Syuusuke brought her to the park.

End of recap!

"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked.

"No, its not that... I like it a lot... What I mean to ask is... W-why did you kiss me?" she finally said it out!!

"Hmm... Yeah, why did I?" he asked, smirking a little. Yukiko was starting to get a little pissed. 'What? You mean he kissed me for the fun of it?' she thought to herself. After a few minute, they started walking again. Because it is now the afternoon, it is much more crowded.

"I like you, do you wanna be the one for me?" Syuusuke suddenly blurted and everyone around them heard. She started panicking. 'Oh my!! What would people say? What would they do? What would I do? What SHOULD I do?' these questions are all in her mind. Syuusuke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't bother about what people say. Its not them, its us. I want you to be happy, I want to be that guy who can give you happiness, to be there when you shed your tears, to lend you my shoulder and listening ears, to share the smile with you and to be the one who you can count on." he whispered into her ear.

"I held your hand... And I am not going to let go! So please give me a chance..." he said as they broke the hug. She stared into his eyes. They were opened. She could see her reflection in his blue eyes. Not only that, she saw the sorrow and loneliness. He looks like an abandoned child, so in need of more warmth and love which she feels she could give.

She looked at him straight in the eye and her face blossomed into a smile which was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"Does that mean..." before he could continue, she nodded. He pulled her into a hug again. They seem to have forgotten that there were audience. The people who witnessed this cheered and congratulated them. It was then that they realized there were audiences. Yukiko blushed. Syuusuke just smiled and leaned forward to give Yukiko a peck on the cheek. The audience cheered even more and even louder.

Just then, there was a guy in the crowd who was quite unhappy with what he saw. A certain passionate and adorable red-headed boy was frowning at the new couple...


	12. Chapter 12

Yukiko's POV:

After everything that's happened today, I was pretty wiped out. Who wouldn't be? I woke up to an unpleasant surprise. Then a pleasant one at breakfast. A sudden confession from a hot guy like Syuusuke. And what's more, a large audience witnessing this. But it was worth it...

Syuusuke walked me home. He held my hand throughout and talked: about what oniichan was like when he was younger. About what club I should join. About how he felt when Kikumaru-sempai did the similar thing as what Syuusuke did to me this morning. My heart raced when he reminded me that Kikumaru-sempai did that too! That time, my heart was reacting the same way as like the this morning when Syuusuke did the same to me.

My mind was filled with something else throughout the journey home, about Kikumaru-sempai. That time when we met, why did I feel that way? I kept thinking of possible reasons but the one reason that keeps popping up in my head is that I like him. My heart is now beating the same way as when Kikumaru-sempai looked at me that time. But why do I feel like this? Syuusuke is the one beside me now.

We stopped and I looked up. I arrived home.

"Well, goodnight, Yukiko." Syuusuke said as he looked down.

I reluctantly let go of his hand. I felt even more insecure than before. But before I could say anything, Syuusuke pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened but then slowly closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms around my waist. He deepened the kiss as he pushed me to the wall. We struggled for breath but neither of us want to break the kiss.

We then slowed down and finally, the kiss broke. I laid my head onto his chest. He made me feel so secure. All those thoughts just seemed to disappear. I could hear his heartbeat. I didn't want this time to end.

"Well," he said. I looked up at him, my eyes saying that I didn't want it to end. He smiled and kissed my forehead and then hugged me tighter before releasing me. I pouted but then smiled when he planted another kiss on my cheek.

I went inside and closed the door behind me and hurried up my room and onto the balcony. When I looked down, there he was. Smiling and waving at me. I blew him a kiss and whispered the words 'Good night'. He nodded and walked on.

I smiled and sighed as I watched Syuusukes shadow disappear into the night.

"Er-hem. You seem to be having a great time." It was oniichan's voice. I turned around and saw him leaning onto the door. He closed the door behind him and walked towards where I am.

"Yep, I sure did." I replied him.

"Oh and, oniichan. Syuusuke told me about your conversation with him this morning." I said to him. His eyes widened and turned away. I went over to him and hugged him.

I think he knew what the hug was for because he hugged back and whispered: "Don't mention it, that's what families are for."

That night after bathing:

"Yukiko, telephone!" oniichan said as he waited outside my room. I hurriedly opened the door and snatched the phone from his hand and slammed the door. 'Oops!' I said to myself. I crept to the door and opened it slightly to see a slightly enraged oniichan standing there.

"Erm Sorry about that." I said as my head popped up from behind the door. Oniichan looked satisfied and left. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Moshi moshi?" I said. I heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"What was that about?" the person replied. It was Syuusuke. I blushed at the sound of his voice because images of what happened earlier that night made its way into my mind. I chuckled.

"Long story." I replied. I can't help smiling. Even though there was silence, my heart was beating faster and faster. Anticipating what Syuusuke was going to say, I tried to break the silence.

"Erm..." was all that managed to come out of my mouth before Syuusuke spoke.

"Hmm... I'm really glad that you agreed to my proposal." He whispered into the other end of the phone. I blushed.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that its you." I replied. I don't know why but I want to hear more of his voice.

"Is that so?" Syuusuke asked with a chuckle. 'Oops! Did I say that out loud?' I blushed at that mistake and buried my head in the pillow and began talking.

"Dear, I can't hear you if you muffle your voice." He said. I blushed even more when he called me 'dear' and still I continued what I was doing.

"Okay, I promise I won't tease anymore he said." I stopped and spoke.

"Promise?" I asked as I lifted up my head.

"Promise. For today that is." He finished. I could hear him snickering. I pouted and I think he knew it because he said: "Aww Don't pout. Do that only when I'm around." I laughed at that last sentence.

We continued talking throughout the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry if you find it too fast but I really don't have the time to rewrite it... Erm... So I'll just continue yeah? Hope its okay with you guys...

Kikumaru's POV:

I've been watching her from afar, even though she doesn't know it. I don't know when or how but I am just so attracted to her. Is it her smile? Or her personality that's somehow like mine? I know for sure that I like her smile. You know that feeling of watching a baby smile? It just warms your heart doesn't it? Yeah, that's how her smiles make me feel. I don't know. I just think that she's adorable considering the fact that she's Tezuka buchou's cousin. I like her. But I don't know if she likes me…

'No one in their right mind would not like you." Does that mean that she likes me? I asked myself as her words revolve around my head. I wanna go out with her. But that time when I saw her with Fujiko. Hugging too… I knew Fujiko had a crush, but I didn't know it would be on the same girl as the one I have a crush on!!

I couldn't fall asleep that night. And the worst part is tomorrow's Sunday!! I have to practice my new formation with Oishi! How can I do that when I'm tired. I forced myself to go to sleep.

"Moshi moshi. Oishi-kun? Erm… I'm not feeling well today so I won't be able to make it for practice later. Later, nya." I ended the conversation. I brushed my hand through my hair and heaved a sigh of relief.

"ARRGH! I've had enough!! I need to go take in fresh air, I'm going out!" I shouted as he closed the door behind him.

'I like her, I KNOW I like her…' I said to myself as I walked on.

"Ah? Kikumaru-sempai?" someone called. I turned my head and saw Yukiko standing outside the door and smiling at me. My heart started to race. That's what her smiles do to me.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"Erm… No idea, I just wanted to get some air. You?" I asked as I told myself to calm down.

"To the library. I went out for the whole day yesterday so I didn't get any homework done. Do you wanna tag along?" she asked. I just nodded. Geez! I'm not acting like myself, nya!!

'I went out for the whole day yesterday…' these words she said somehow haunted me together with the images of Fuji and Yukiko hugging.

"Kikumaru-sempai…" Yukiko called as she shook me.

"Ah, ah? Hoi?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be acting yourself…" she said. We were now on the bus.

"Ha? Hoi hoi! I'm fine!" I replied with an assuring smile. She then laid her head on my shoulder. My heart raced. 'She's got Fuji doesn't she?'

"Sorry, but could you let me remain in this position for a few moments please? I couldn't sleep a wink last night 'cause some things have been on my mind. Kikumaru-oniichan, is that okay?" she asked.

"Hoi, rest up Imoto-chan!" was all that I could say.

(Imoto-chan little sister in Japanese)

After 10 minutes:

"Oi! Imoto-chan! Wake up, we're reaching." I said as I shook her. She opened her eyes and sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked outside the window.

She was still half asleep when she got down the bus!!

At the library:

"Mou!!! I hate doing homework!! I can't understand anything taught in math class!!" she complained and pouted. She looked ADORABLE!

"Yare yare, doko? Let me have a look." I said as I turned the book in such a position that I was easier for me to look at the words.

"Eto, eto… You take the 'x' and bring over the '' sign which will turn the 'x' into a negative one. Then you…" I explained the solution to her. Her eyes seem to sparkle with enlightenment as I explained.

"So desu ka? Arigatou! Kikumaru-oniichan!! Ano… Eiji-oniichan." She corrected. I was taken aback at first when she called me 'Eiji-oniichan' but smiled. She turned the book back to her direction and attempted the next question. I rested my chin on my hand as I continued looking and watching her complete her homework.

'Ne, ne! Eiji-oniichan!" Yukiko shook me till I awoke. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my head still on the table.

"Nani?" I asked.

"I've finished my homework and I need food! Thinking is such hard work…" she said. My eyes brightened when she mentioned food and I shot up immediately.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I grabbed her arm and flew out of the library.

We stopped at a café.

"I want…" I mumbled as I looked around with my finger ready to point.

"CAKE!!" we both shouted and pointed to the same cake. We stared at each other and then laughed.

"Hai, hai. Two slices of cake coming right up!" the waitress said. I was practically drooling when I looked at the cake but Yukiko came and pushed the bottom half of my jaws up to prevent a waterfall from forming at my mouth.We walked back to our seat.

"Hehe, careful there! If people stare, I'll say that I don't know you." she said. I went over to her and wrapped one arm around her neck like what I'd do to Chibi and Momo.

"Aww, you won't do that to your Eiji-oniichan would you?" I asked playfully as I rubbed her head.

"C-can't breathe... AIR!! I need AIR!! " she cried out. I just laughed and stopped rubbing her head.

"Sorry for waiting you wait, here is your cake!! And this is on the house." the waitress said as she served the cake.

"Ah? What's up with extra two slices of cake?" I asked.

"Didn't you see the signboard outside? Today there's a promotion for couples. There will be an extra slice of cake served for every cake couples buy and the extra slices will be on the house. Enjoy your cake." the waitress explained before she smiled and walked away.

"Ehh? Couple? With that person?" we both exclaimed in shock. The people just stared at us and laughed.

"Itadakimas!!" We both said.

"Hmm… Its like a little piece of heaven in my mouth…" I sighed.

"Mine too…" she agreed.

After eating:

"Oashi!!" she said. We finished the cake and walked on. It was now in the afternoon.

"Where should we go now?" I asked. Yukiko began pondering over it.

"I know!" she said. She grabbed my arm and began running.

"In here! In here!" she called to me from a distance. It was a photo-taking booth, or neo-print booth. I began smiling from ear to ear. I LOVE TAKING NEO-PRINTS!!!

"Hoi, hoi!! Matte, nya!" I said as I ran to the booth.

We took many pictures and decorated them for a long time. Many of them were silly faces and stupid actions. But there were 3 pictures that stand out from the rest. The first one is where we just stood side by side, as in really close to each other and smiled at the camera. We really looked like a couple in that picture. I liked another one because in that picture, just before the camera snapped, I told her to close her eyes. She did and she smiled a lot. I closed my eyes too and faced her and went close to her cheek, like I was about to kiss her. The third one was almost the same as the second one just that the roles were exchanged. I was the one who closed my eyes and Yukiko was the one that was about to kiss me.

"Ne, Eiji-oniichan! Don't we look cute?" Yukiko asked as she showed me the pictures. I nodded and smiled.

"Of course, I in it aren't I?" I asked, thick-skinned. She pinched my cheeks.

"Yeah yeah…" she led me to a table and borrowed a pair scissors and began to cut the picture. Actually, she was splitting up them up so that we both would have the same number of pictures. There 8 wallet-sized pictures which means we each would have 4. I grinned at the pictures.

"Ne, Eiji-oniichan! You wanna come over to my place? You can visit oniichan too!" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I am not gonna miss out on an opportunity like this!!


	14. Chapter 14

K We walked on to her house and we talked a lot. I keep cracking jokes and she can't seem to stop laughing at them. She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

At her house:

"Tadaima!" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Okaeri." A voice replied. A person stepped out of a room and that person was smiling at Yukiko.

"Ah, nii-chan! Kikumaru-sempai came to visit, is that alright?" she asked. I was at first shocked to see Tezuka smile. He nodded and went into another room. He normally does that at home, nya? She led me up the stairs and into her room. Her room is incredible! There was this HUGE hamtaro soft toy and a HUGE Bijou soft toy beside it. Both of them were placed at the bottom of her bed. Her room was baby blue carpeted and there was a study table in her room too.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. She bounced up and down the bed. My eyes glimmered with fascination and I too jumped onto the bed. It was so soft and comfy and bouncy! I laid my head on her pillow. Its soft too!

"Nya, Yukiko-chan. Is Tezuka always smiling at home? Its such a rare sight!" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, its common to see him smile at home." She replied as she too laid her head on the same pillow. I started to blush but I guess it wasn't that obvious because she didn't notice. She stared up at her ceiling.

knock knock

"Yukiko, tea's here." Tezuka called from the door.

"Hai!" she ran to the door and let Tezuka in. Tezuka just looked at me. I jumped right out of the bed and sat on the floor.

"Yukiko, I think grandmother is calling you, you'd better go and see what it is." Tezuka said as he peered out of the room. She excused herself and got up to her feet and left the room.

"Kikumaru, are you… Erm… You know? Like Fuji?" Tezuka asked. Woah, that's the first I've heard him stutter too. But I knew what he meant. And I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed the words: I think so. He sighed and sipped his tea.

"Does she know?" I shook my head as a reply to his question. He put the cup back down on the table.

"I suggest you two better clear this thing up between yourselves as quick and discreetly as possible. I won't allow her to get hurt you hear me?" he said as he looked at me with those cold eyes. I looked at him and frowned. How did it ever come across in his mind that I would hurt her? Isn't he confident that I will make her happy? I think I got that message across to him because he just smiled and sipped his tea.

"Hai, I'm back! Grandma wants me to take some snacks up." she said as she laid a plate of goodies on the table. However my eyes still remained locked on Tezuka.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she waved her hand across my face. I soften my look and finally looked at the snacks on the table. My eyes sparkled at the yummies on the table. Tezuka got up and left the room.

"Don't stay up too late, you two. And Kikumaru, if you wanna stay over tonight you have to inform your parents and you cannot sleep here tonight. Its gonna be in my room." He said before he closed the door. I was already stuffing the food down my throat. Man, it was GOOD!!

"Oi, Chibi-chan. If you need any help with your homework and stuff I think I can help you there." I said as I forced myself to empty my mouth. She nodded and smile.

Kunimitsu's POV:

Yukiko sure is some girl. Even Fuji and Kikumaru, who aren't much interested in girls, have feelings for her. She's really something. Even I can't help but go with whatever she wants to do. No matter how ridiculous it is, how embarrassing it is or how idiotic it is. But everything she does, she does it out of the goodness of her heart. She doesn't do anything to hurt people on purpose. It is this reason that makes her so precious to me. Because of this purity and sincerity, I always open up to her. I can still remember when we were younger. She used to follow me around and all. There was this one time in the evening where the guys in my class pushed me to the ground. I scrapped my knee and it was bleeding badly. But, I chose to keep this quiet and not let anyone know. Because school was about to close, I just wrapped the injury and pulled my long trousers over it so that no one would see. But then, while I was about to reach home…

"Ah. Nii-chan! What's wrong? You're limping!" she exclaimed as she ran to my side and helped me home. I explained that I fell and accidentally scrapped my knee. When we arrived home, she straight away rushed me to the bathroom and lifted up trousers. She undid the bandage as gently as possible and helped cleaned, disinfect and put the bandage on. My family didn't notice anything at dinner. After dinner, she pulled me up to my room and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, you'd better tell me what happened mister! And I'm not gonna take the accidentally-fell-and-scrapped-my-knee joke because I know that its not true so out with it! I sighed. 'Nothing could get pass her.' So I told her what really happened as I sat down on the floor beside my bed. She looked at me with eyes of sympathy and empathy at the end of the story. She sat down beside me and tilted my head in a position that made my head lie on her shoulder. My eyes widened when she did this.

"It's alright, nii-chan." She whispered to me. Surprisingly, I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed and nodded.

I remembered that it was then that I opened up to her. Ever since then, I've always been protecting her and her protecting me. When she fell, I would piggy-back her home. After school we would run to the river and catch guppies. I've always been protecting her, physically and emotionally. I'm entrusting her into the both Fuji and Kikumaru's hands. They had better not hurt her or else…

knock knock

"Yukiko, Kikumaru. It's late." I said as I opened the door and entered the door. I was surprise at what I saw. Yukiko and Kikumaru were at the base of the bed. Yukiko laid her head on Kikumaru's shoulders. Just like what Yukiko did to me last time. Both of them were sleeping soundly. I smiled at that image of them sleeping as it reminded me of that time. Should I wake them up? But they seem so happy asleep like that, both of them were smiling in their sleep.

I sighed as I didn't really want to break this happy moment. I walked over to Kikumaru's side and shook him gently on the other shoulder.

"Kikumaru? Kikumaru wake up." I whispered as softly as possible trying not to wake Yukiko up. He slowly lifted up those heavy lids.

"Ah? Tezuka, nya?" he asked. I nodded and put a finger to my lip. He got my hint and nodded. He lifted Yukiko up and laid her on the bed.

"Now that she's asleep, I think its best that I go home." He said.

"You're not staying over?" I asked. He shook his head.

"My family's gonna worry so nya. I'll be going home now. Ja ne!" before I could say anything, he left for the door and saw himself out.

Yukiko's POV:

Early morning:

yawn

I rubbed my eyes and reluctantly opened them. I was on my bed. That's strange? I remember that I was on the floor with Eiji nii-chan. Oh well… I squinted my eyes at the clock at the study table. It was early: 730am. I had better get ready for school.

I dragged my feet and opened to door only to see…

"Ah? Nii-chan? Ohayo." I smiled.

"That's strange, you hardly wake up this early…" he said.

"Are you trying to imply something?" I asked, getting a little irritated. He laughed and shook his head and rubbed my head then walked down the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and got on with what I usually do in the morning.

Ding dong

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Ohayo, Chibi-chan!" guess who it was.

"Eiji nii-chan, ohayo! You wanna come in?" I asked. He shook his head and signaled that we should leave. I nodded and went in to the house to retrieve my bag.

"Ittekimas!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

"Ne, Chibi-chan. Let's get something to eat!" he said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and raced to the nearest bakery. I was kinda surprised that he did that he made my heart skipped a beat.


	15. Chapter 15

We carried on this meet-up for breakfast three times a week for the next two months. But in the next two months, my life turned upside down...

Two months later:

During the morning practice, Fuji's POV:

I was really unhappy that Eiji was going out for breakfast with Yukiko. Doesn't he know that she's off-limits?? Doesn't he know that she's MY girl??

But that afternoon (near evening) was the time that we settled everything.

"Fuji." I turned and saw Eiji. I smiled at him.

"Ohayo Eiji, what can I do for you?" I replied. He looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"Let's have a match." At the moment he said that, the clouds began to turn dark as they hovered above the school. I opened my eyes and looked at him and nodded. I walked to the court and opened the gate then stopped.

"You coming?" I asked as I held the gate opened for him and motioned for him to enter.

Tezuka's POV:

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! Did you hear? Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai are having a match right now?" Horio shouted. I turned around and walked towards them.

"Is it true?" I asked. Horio turned back with a surprised look on his face. He nodded. I walked out of the club room and hurried to the court.

The rain already began to lightly drop from above as the match started. It was Fuji's service game and he was already starting with the disappearing ball. That was really fast. Kikumaru missed the ball.

"Why do you want to have this match with me?" Fuji asked. Everyone was anticipating Kikumaru's answer. Fuji served a normal ball this time. Kikumaru returned the ball but no answer.

"I-I…" Kikumaru began to spoke.

"I like Chibi-chan, so I'm gonna take her from you." he finished.

" 'Chibi-chan' as in 'Echizen?" the club people began to ask.

"Chigauyo!! Echizen is O-Chibi!! Chibi-chan!! Yukiko-chan nya!!" he shouted. The entire audience began to gasp. I sighed. Didn't I say to settle this without anyone knowing? Fuji opened his eyes to reveal a serious and determine look on his face. Without saying a thing he served the ball but this time, it was very sharp. Kikumaru wasn't able to catch up to that ball. The people were in shock as they hardly see this side of Fuji. The last time they saw this was when he had a match with me.

"Try all you want. Because I'm never gonna give her to you." he replied coolly. Both of them then turned to look at me.

"Tezuka, you decide who is best for her." they said. The thunder rumbled loudly and lightning streaked across the sky. I just nodded.

Yukiko's POV:

I was packing my bag in class as the sky began to turn dark.

"Hey, did you hear? Kikumaru-sempai asked to have a match against Fuji-sempai!!" some girls in my class whispered.

"Really? Ohh, why?" the other replied.

"Over some girl if I got that correct."

"Ehh? Syuusuke and Eiji nii-chan is having a match? Over WHAT?" I asked as I didn't really catch the last bit. I hurriedly packed my bag and ran to the court.

At the court:

"Nii-chan!!" I called out to nii-chan who was standing at the side watching. He turned and moved a little to make room for me.

"What's this match about?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Just watch." Was all that nii-chan replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Rain drops started to fall from the clouds. Syuusuke was in the lead by one game but Eiji nii-chan caught up. Then, it was as if the rain broke into half, it began pouring heavily. But I don't know why, I wasn't worried about the rain but rather the two boys in the court.

"Syuusuke, Eiji nii-chan!! Kambatte!!" I shouted. They turned their head to my direction and looked at me. I smiled at them and they smiled back. Then they became serious again and started playing.

Lightning streaked across the dark sky and then the thunder roared loudly. I screamed as closed my eyes and covered my ears. Syuusuke and Eiji nii-chan looked at me. Then I felt someone wrapped a hand around my shoulders.

"Yukiko, its alright…" I opened my eyes to see nii-chan. I nodded and concentrated back on the match. This time it was Eiji nii-chan's service game. I watched as the two go neck in neck for points. Soon, they both whipped out their special skills: Acrobatic and the Triple Counters. Eiji nii-chan pranced gracefully on the tennis court like a cat as he returned the ball. Syuusuke's play was elegant and beautiful as he returned the shots. After a long LONG while, the game finally came to a tiebreaker.

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING ON THE COURTS PLAYING? Its raining and its wet!! You might just fall ill!!" a voice shouted. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance of the court. It was Ryuzaki-sensei. She looks pretty pissed. Syuusuke and Eiji nii-chan stopped their game and walked towards Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Sensei, we really have to finish this game." Syuusuke said.

"Nya! Its important!" Eiji nii-chan added.

You could see Ryuzaki-sensei's eyebrows come together to form a frown. Before we all knew it, she pulled onto Eiji nii-chan and Syuusuke's earlobes. They both cried out in pain and lowered their head to decrease the pain. Everyone just looked with wide eyes and tried to hold back their laughter.

"Baka… If you both are ill then what will happen to the tennis club??" she screamed into their ears.

"Hoi…"

"Hai…"

They both replied. As Ryuzaki-sensei let go of their ears, they both jumped back and ran as fast as they can away from her.

"Che… And I was about to win too…" Eiji nii-chan grumbled as he walked to my side.

"As if." Syuusuke replied to that comment as he came to my side too. I ran into the club room and grabbed two towels, ran out and handed it to them.

"Domo, nya Chibi-chan!" Eiji nii-chan said as he smiled.

"Arigatou Yukiko." Syuusuke smiled as he took the towel and wiped his face dry. Me and nii-chan followed them into the club room as they, including nii-chan, dry themselves and changed into something dry. I turned my back and waited. Suddenly, I felt as if the room was spinning. I shook my head as I steadied myself. I was feeling strange. But I soon put that thought aside as the guys called out that it was okay for me to turn back. I ran up to them and grinned.

"Ne, nii-chan! Can Syuuske and Eiji nii-chan come over for dinner?" I asked.

"EHH?!" was all that Syuusuke and Eiji nii-chan could say. Nii-chan at first was shocked at my question too but his expression then softened and nodded.

"Why not?" he said.

As we exited the room, I hooked one of my arms onto Syuusuke's arms and the other Eiji nii-chan's arms as I charged out of the room.

As we were on the streets, halfway home, I was skipping and jumping everywhere. Eiji nii-chan joined in as we both played like little children. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks with whatever I was doing. I was getting the dizzy feeling like just now in the club room. My eyes felt heavy and I can't resist the urge to close them. I then felt a falling sensation but surprisingly, my face did not came into contact with the cold hard ground but rather something warm, soft and comfortable.

"Oi! Chibi-chan!!" Eiji nii-chan said. I realized that I was lying in his arms and against his chest.

"Yukiko-chan, Yukiko-chan!!" Syuusuke ran towards me.

"Hang in there! We're almost home!" Nii-chan said as he squeezed my hands.

I only can remember these things before I blacked out.

Eiji's POV:

Chibi-chan suddenly just stopped. I ran towards her to see what was wrong but before I knew it, she was falling. I ran in time to catch her.

"OI!! Chibi-chan!!" I said as I shook her. Fuji and Tezuka came running to my side. Then, Chibi-chan fell unconscious. Tezuka grabbed onto Chibi-chan and carried her on his back as he ran back home. Fuji and I followed. When we arrived, he immediately ran up to Chibi-chan's room and lay her down on the bed and put his hand on her forehead.

"Gosh, she has a high fever… Must be because of the rain and then running in and out of dry places…" he muttered. Yeah, must be. She was watching Fuji and I play tennis, then run into the club room to get us some towels and then out again and then in again because we were changing. I felt very guilty and I'm sure Fuji is too from the looks of his facial expression.

"How is it, Kunimitsu?" a woman's voice came from behind us. We turned to see Tezuka's mother.

"She has a fever. Okasan, can you towel-bath her and change her out of her wet clothes? I don't want her fever to get worse." Tezuka said. His mother nodded and it was a cue for us to leave the room. We then entered Tezuka's room. As I closed the door, Tezuka sat on his chair and sighed as he rubbed his temples. Both Fuji and I looked at the ground. Tezuka then stared at us.

"Look, Yukiko's ill now and frankly speaking, I can't say that its not your faults at all." Tezuka said.

"We know, but now, we really want to do something for her." Fuji said. I nodded earnestly. Tezuka nodded.

"Okay, I'm really busy recently these days. The teachers are bombarding me with many tasks. So that means that I can't take care of Yukiko. So someone has to take care of her." Tezuka said. We nodded in unison.

Fuji's POV:

"Wakatte." Was all that we said. I left Tezuka's room and into Yukiko's room. I looked at the patient that was resting on the bed. She was scowling and groaning. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. I knelt down beside her and took the wet cloth that was in the basin on top of the drawer beside her bed and wiped her forehead. My heart felt as if it has been squeezed. I was feeling so bad for causing her this pain. I then felt hot tears rolled down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I stroke her cheeks as gently as I can.

"Syuusuke?" a whisper came out of Yukiko. My eyes widened as I saw Yukiko came around. She wiped my tears away with her fingertips. I grabbed her palm and held it to my cheeks to feel her.

"You're… Crying?" she asked. Her palm was warm against my skin. Too warm. I shook my head in response to her question.

"Then what's with the tears…" before she can finish her sentence, she began groaning. My eyes widened and I got up to my knees and came closer to her.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" I asked anxiously. She shook her head and gave me a reassuring smile.

"No, just that it's a little uncomfortable. That's all. Its so hot and my body feels so weak." She said. I turned my body and took the glass of warm water and handed it to her. I helped her up as she tried to sit up to have a sip of water. Hot tears began to stream down my cheeks again.

"Damn! I can't even take care of my own girlfriend!" I said to myself. She placed the glass of water on the top of the drawer next to her bed. She used both her hands and cupped my face. She the smiled at me and shook her head.

"Its not your fault so you don't have to blame yourself. You're here to take care of me right? That's all that matters." She said.

"Its not just me, there's Eiji too." I said as I sniffed. She rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes.

"I really missed you, you know?" she said. It was then that I really could not hold back my tears. I got up to my feet and sat on the bed beside her and took her in my arms and held her tight.

"Air!! I need air!" she squealed as she squirmed. I laughed and released her. She placed her hands in mine and looked at them. Then she cuddled against me. I just wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

From the bliss inside the room, neither of them noticed that there was someone outside, looking inside from the door that was opened slightly. Tears of sorrow fell, drop after drop onto the ground. No on seemed to have heard the sound of the heart breaking. Eiji turned and left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

Kikumaru is crying… Oh gosh!! Poor BABY!!! The end is coming real soon so you guys will have to decide you do you like more: if you were Yukiko, who will you choose??

Eiji who has the same personality as you? Who you get along very well? Who have a lot of common interests as you? The super sweetie pie whose smile always manage you cheer you up and never makes you cry? The passionate red-head!

Or Syuusuke , the guy who will do anything for you? Although you both sort of have different personalities but hey! Opposite attracts!! Who you can share all your problems to? The romantic guy who cries when you cry and laugh when you laugh? The guy who is very protective of you[excluding Tezuka.

Haha, I'll write two endings!! And to be honest, if you ask me to choose between them, I can't choose either…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Syuusuke? Why did Eiji nii-chan ask to have a match with you so suddenly?" Yukiko asked. I didn't know how to reply her.

"Erm… Yukiko, is there anyone else that likes you? Besides me?" I asked. She looked straight into my eyes with a serious look. Then smiled and shook her head.

"Are you sure? Think harder, are you…" before I could finish, she laid her head on my chest again and shook her head.

"Does it matter even there is?" she asked softly. Well, I guess not… I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. I looked at my watch and it was getting late.

"I got to go. Its getting late and I think you need your rest too." I said as I gently laid her down in bed. I lowered my head, wanting to kiss her. She squeaked and pulled the blanket over her face. My opened my eyes, looking shocked. She the pulled the blanket down to show only her eyes.

"Gomen, Syuusuke. But if you kiss me now, you would catch my cold. I don't want you to fall sick because of me." She said as she turned so that her back faced me. I sat on the bed and again, stroke her cheek gently. She turned back.

"I won't fall ill. I don't fall ill." I smiled as I lowered my head again and this time, I took her lips.

Two days later:

"Are you sure you wanna go to school? You still have a slight fever." I asked as my put hand on her forehead. She took my hand in hers and motioned me to walk.

"Really, I'm fine! There's nothing to worry about! I'm stuck at home for two days and I'm bored." She said as she gave me her famous pout. I laughed.

"Alright, but if you are not feeling well at any point of time in school please tell me first."

"Hoi, hoi!!" she said. It's been such a long time since we went to school hand in hand. Whenever I wanted to walk to school with her she said that she was meeting Eiji for breakfast. I figured that I shouldn't disturb them so I turned her down when she asked me to come along.

Yukiko's POV:

I really miss Syuusuke. Its been a long time since it was just the two of us. Just I don't know why but I seem to miss Eiji nii-chan more. During the past two days when I was ill, he didn't visit me. When I tried calling him, he doesn't answer my phone call and even rejected my calls. When I text message him he doesn't reply. Its strange because Eiji nii-chan doesn't do that at all. I really miss him loads.

'I wonder what he's doing right now?' I thought to myself as I stared out into the window of the classroom. School has ended for the day, my head was spinning and I was feeling really tired and weak. I rested my head on the table. I wanted to go to Eiji nii-chan to look for him but I guess Syuusuke would be there and with that weird question that he asked about whether there was anyone else who liked him, I guess I didn't want him to think that there's something going on between me and Eiji nii-chan.

"Oi, Tezuka, are you feeling alright? Do you want me to tell Buchou?" I lifted my head and Momo was squatting down beside my table. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And don't tell nii-chan 'cause he'll make a big fuss out of it and start nagging. And besides, he's busy and I don't wanna bother him so can we make this our little secret?" I asked as I held out my little finger. He hooked his little finger and winked and left the classroom.

"Excuse me, but are you Tezuka Yukiko?" a group of girls surrounded my table. I nodded my head.

"Could you please come with us?" one of them said. I got up and followed.

Kikumaru's POV:

I've been avoiding Chibi-chan for two days already. I wonder how she's doing? Can't she see that I really really like her? But she seems so happy with Fuji. I don't think I should tell her my true feelings. It would ruin our friendship and also my friendship with Fuji. Not only that but it will also put her in a tight spot. No, I really don't want that to happen.

"Nya Should I go look for her?" I debated with myself over this matter as I lay down on the floor of the rooftop. I like being up here. I'm able to think like this. I sat up as I heard sobbing.

"Who's there?" I called out but no reply. I got up to my feet and explored the rooftop to see where and who was this sobbing coming from. There were two ends of the rooftop and I was on the one end. I found where to sobbing was coming from. There at the other end of the rooftop, was a girl who looks familiar but I can't really tell who it was. She was seated on the ground with her back against the wall, her head brought to her knees and wrapped her hands around her knees. Her light long brown hair looks so familiar. I slowly walked towards her, not wanting to startle her. I was in front of her. She was covered with bruises and small cuts with blood that slowly oozed from those small openings.

"Excuse me nya, but are you alright?" I asked as I knelt down beside her. She lifted up her head. I gasped with shock and my eyes widened. It was Chibi-chan. Tears streamed down her cheeks which were red. This was the first time I saw her cry. When she saw that it was me, she hurriedly got up and limped away from me towards the door. I grabbed her by the wrist then hugged her with my body facing her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist. The tears that fell from her eyes hung from her chin then fell onto my hand.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past two days. Are you alright?" I know that was a stupid question to ask but that was all that I could think of right now. She turned to face me with my arms still around her waist. I wiped the tears off her face and smiled at her.

"Nya, Chibi-chan! You look weird when you don't smile" I forced a smile. I really hate to see her in this state. She smiled back at first then her lips began to tremble.

"C-can you not tell anyone about me in this state?" she asked, her voice trembling and sounds as though she was about to cry. It wasn't long till her tears fall and buried her head in my chest and cried out loud.

"Mou! Eiji nii-chan!! I missed you a lot!!" she cried. I smiled. Geez, how can I be smiling at a time like this. But I can't help it.

"Nya, me too Chibi-chan!!" I replied as I squeezed her tight in my arms. She yelped out in pain. I immediately released.

"Oh my, sorry. What happened to you?" I asked as I took her hand and examined her injuries. She pulled back her hand and hid it behind her.

"Erm… Its nothing, I erm… Fell on the slope and rolled down the slope?" she said with hesitation. I cupped her face and gave her a peck on her lips. A blush crept up her cheek and I felt the temperature of her cheeks rise.

"Hehe, you think that that kind of far-fetched lie can convince me?" I said. She then sat me down and told me what happened.

"I followed the group of girls up to the rooftop. Then one of them pushed me hard that I fell to the ground.

'Look you! Don't think that you can do anything that you want then hide behind your cousin's back!! And don't get cocky just because you're dating Fuji alright?' one of them said while the rest agreed. I flinched in pain as I got up to my feet. I think I twisted my ankle.

'What are you talking about?' I asked.

'Don't play dumb you flirt!'

'Flirt? What have I done to you? Who are you anyway?'

'Don't you play dumb!! Kikumaru and Fuji are fighting over you!! That time that tennis match was about you!! And we're from Kikumaru and Fuji's fan club.' I laughed at the last part when they mentioned that they were from Eiji nii-chan and Syuusuke's fan club but then, she slapped me.

'You had better break up with Fuji and reject Kikumaru! You're bringing them more harm then good!!' my eyes widened when she said that.

'What do you mean?' but she didn't answer. She just snapped her fingers and then retreated. The other girls then came closer to me and… Well you can imagine what happened next right?' " she finished with a smile.

"Then after that you found me here and here we are talking." she said laughing. Then the sky began to turn dark like that time Fuji and I had that match. She flinched in pain as I rotated her ankle.

"Sorry, but please bear with the pain for a little while long." I said. She nodded.

"Ne, Eiji nii-chan. That girl said that you and Syuusuke were fighting over you. Is that true?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at her with a serious look. I took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh…" was all she could say. It then began pouring but we just continue sitting in that position.

"Then, am I bringing more harm to you and Syuusuke?" my mouth was dry as I didn't know what to say to her. Should I just reply her question or tell her how I really feel?

"I thought so…" she said then got up and limped to the door. I got up and grabbed her like what I did earlier.

"Can you please let me go?" she said with a trembling voice.

Yukiko's POV:

"Can you please let me go?" I said, trying to hold back the tears although the effort was useless. My tears began to fall.

"Let me explain." Eiji nii-chan said. I didn't say anything.

"Look. I've liked you for a long time. Even before when you and Fuji were dating. But that day, when you were ill and when Fuji brought me up, you just brushed me aside. I really like you, can't you give me a chance." Eiji nii-chan said. My raced and the tears just can't seem to stop. Strangely, I was feeling happy that Eiji nii-chan was in love with me. Am I being selfish? I already have Syuusuke. I turned to face Eiji nii-chan but before I could say anything, he leaned forward and kissed me. He then pinned me against the wall and the kissed turned rough but filled with passion and tongue. I struggled for breaths in between.

"Eiji nii-chan, onegai. Don't do this." I begged as tears fell from my eyes. I was really afraid of the Eij nii-chan in front of me. The side of him which I've never see before.

"Urusai!!" he said, eyes filled with anger, sorrow, jealously, love and passion and now… Tears. He then let his head fall forward and he was trembling and one can hear the sobbing and sniffing despite the heavy rain.

"Its not fair. Why did Fuji get to you first? If I got to know you earlier, the outcome would have been different wouldn't it?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say.

"Can't you see that I like you so much? Why is it Fuji? Couldn't it have been me?" he sobbed then released me and turned away and let the tears fall as he looked up into the dark skies. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into his back.

"Eiji nii-chan kowai!!" I cried into his back.

"I don't like the Eiji nii-chan now. He scares me. I like the one I met initially. Who called me cute. Who made me blush. Who makes my heart skip a beat. Who always manage to cheer me up no matter what..."

He turned took me in his arms. I looked into his eyes and opened my mouth.

"The guy who I had a crush on at first." I finished.


	18. Chapter 18

Eiji nii-chan's eyes widened and brighten.

"Nya?" he said as he wiped off his tears.

"Honto? Chibi-chan, don't lie to me…" he said as he used his arm to cover his eyes. I tiptoed and gently tugged onto his arm, motioning him to put it down.

"Honto." I said. He smiled from ear to ear and lifted me off me feet and spun me around as exclaimed: "Yahoo! Chibi-chan likes me!!" Seeing him this happy made me smile too.

"Eiji nii-chan!! Mou ii!! Put me down!!" I said. He laughed then nodded and put me down. As he put me down, my head was spinning and I felt that I was falling but Eiji nii-chan supported me and prevented me from falling.

"Ne, Chibi-chan. You used to like me right? What about now? If I can bring back that feeling you had for me, would you consider me?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him.

"Demo… Syuusuke…" I whispered.

"Nya… If you still like Fuji then its alright with me, as long as you're happy. But if its me… grins Anyway, I'm confident that I can bring back that feeling you had for me." He said smiling. Then leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. Then on my eye. Then my cheek then my nose and finally… My lips which he nibbled a little before he broke the kiss. I blushed furiously after the kiss.

"C'mon." he said. He lowered himself.

"I'll piggy-back you home. You can't walk can you?" he asked. I hesitated but then got onto his back and he started walking. He walked to his classroom first to take his bag, then my classroom for mine. Then rain seemed to never end as we walked on the streets. But surprisingly, I don't feel cold. In fact, warm. I rested my head on Eiji nii-chan's back and wrapped my arms around his neck and fell asleep.

Kikumaru's POV:

I didn't know whether I should bring Chibi-chan home with me or back to her place. Her wounds needs tending to and she was having a fever two days ago. I don't think its right for her to be out in the rain.

"Nya, Chibi-chan. How are you feeling now? Pain or feverish?" I asked. There was no answer. I asked again and still, no answer. I then realized that she was asleep but I can't help but smile. I decided to bring her back to her place.

ding dong

"Koniichiwa. I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Chi, no, I mean, Yukiko's senior. Hmm… Yukiko is injured so she can't really walk so I carried her back. She's erm… Asleep right now… " I said shyly to Tezuka's mother. I turned my head to show her that Yukiko was sleeping on my back.

"Oh my… That girl…" Mrs Tezuka smiled at me. She then led me up to Yukiko's room and I laid her down on her bed.

"Sorry for troubling you. How about you stay for dinner?" she asked. I nodded.

"Great! I'll be back with the first aid kit and dry clothes and some towels. I'll dress her of course. Could you help her with her injuries? I'm a little busy right now…" I smiled and nodded. I then got up to my feet and bowed, thanking her. She smiled and left the room. I turned to look at the sleeping princess on the bed. She looks so innocent and so much more unguarded than she normally is. I sat down beside her bed and looked at her. I moved a lock of hair that was in her eye. My fingers then trailed from her hair to her cheeks, stroking them gently. My eyes now then trailed from her sleeping face slowly to her lips. My eyes then quickly moved from her lips down. I got up and leaned in closer to her. She smelled like the rain and her hair smells of shampoo. I leaned even closer and laid a kiss on her eye. Which then trailed down to her lips.

knock knock

I gave myself a mental shake before I got up to open the door. It was Tezuka's mother.

"I just received a call from Kunimitsu. He'll be late so we'll probably be having dinner without him. Eto… I think only Kunimitsu's clothes will fit you. I told him you're here and he said that he wouldn't mind lending you his clothes. And you can return it anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change her clothes." She said scurrying in. I nodded and moved out of the room. A few minutes later she came out but she closed the door behind her, not letting me in.

"Ano… Kikumaru-san, you like Yukiko don't you?" she asked. That question popped right out of nowhere. A blush crept up my face and I think she saw that because she giggled.

"Saa, I'll take that as your answer." She smiled then grabbed my hand.

"I'll leave her to you and Fuji-kun. You both take care of her." she said. She then released my hand and opened the door for me.

"Dinner will be in an hour's time. I'll call for you and Yukiko, if she's awake by then." I nodded. I went into the room and sat back down on the ground beside Yukiko's bed. I then heard moaning from behind me.

"Eiji nii-chan…" she groaned then smiled.

Yukiko's POV:

I reluctantly opened my eyes. My eyes squinted as the light irritated them. Beside me was where a red-head was seated.

"Eiji nii-chan…" I tried calling to him. He turned around and smiled. I returned the smile and tried to sit up. Eiji nii-chan got up to help me.

"Easy there…" he said as he supported my back. I nodded but then my arm suddenly felt weak and gave way. I landed with an 'omph' onto Eiji nii-chan's arms.

"Gomen…" I apologized, trying to get back up but I felt as if there was a weight on my back. I couldn't get up. I then realized that it was Eiji nii-chan's hand. He pulled me into a hug. I opened my mouth then closed it again.

"Don't say anything. Just a little while longer… Just let me stay like this for a little while longer." He whispered. I nodded and slowly closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulders.

During dinner:

"Itadakimas!!" both Eiji nii-chan and I said. I picked up my chopsticks and dived in for the fish but it was interceded by another pair of chopsticks. Some nerve this person's got. Doesn't this guy know that nobody touches the fish until I do?? Then I looked up at the owner of the chopsticks.

"Eiji nii-chan…" I said, almost like a growl.

"Chibi-chan." he said in the same tone as me.

"Eiji nii-chan. Probably because you're not the family, let me clear things up for you about the rules of this house when it comes to dinner: NO ONE touches the fish until I do. So hands off!!" I said as I forced the fish to my end of the plate. He smirked and gave a short evil laugh.

"Chibi-chan. I'm the guest, so let me have'em!" he said as he forced the fish to his end of the plate. This tug of war continued for a while until…

"Tadaima." That voice was very familiar. My eyes brightened.

"Nii-chan!" I said as I got out of my seat and out of the kitchen. There stood my dashing cousin. I ran and jumped and clung onto his back like that time in school.

"Okaeri, nii-chan." I smiled saying, still clinging. He walked into the kitchen with me clinging onto his back.

"Oi, Tezuka!" Eiji nii-chan greeted as nii-chan entered the kitchen. Nii-chan nodded his head in acknowledgment. He pulled up a chair but then he tapped on my arm.

"You can let go now…" he said. I grinned and released.

"Itadakimas." He said. Then I realized that my fish was missing.

"NYA!!! Who took my fish!!" I shouted. I looked around and found out that, unfortunately, Eiji nii-chan's got my fish… I looked at the fish the up to Eiji nii-chan and pouted, hoping that he would give in. But he just grinned and continued eating. I sighed and sat back down and picked up my chopsticks.

"Chibi-chan. Ahhhh…" Eiji nii-chan said. He was giving me a piece of the fish. I smiled.

"Ahhh…" I said as I opened my mouth.

"You two would make a lovely cat-couple." My aunt suddenly said. My eyes widened.

"Nya, we're not cats!" I said. The family then began to laugh.

After dinner:

I walked Eiji nii-chan to the door but I don't know why but I still didn't want him to go. We walked on the dark streets with only the light from the lamppost to guide us.

"Nya Chibi-chan, your aunt makes great fish." He said. I smiled as I recalled him feeding me the fish. I nodded. I then felt something between my fingers. I looked to see that it was Eiji nii-chan's hand. I blushed a little. He suddenly stopped.

"Nya Chibi-chan. We do make a great cat-couple, don't you think?" that question popped out of nowhere and I was caught off-guard. He then pulled me into a hug. I tried looking up but he prevented me from doing so.

"Chibi-chan, do you believe that I will make you the happiest girl ever? Do you believe that I won't ever make you cry and that I'll protect you no matter what?" he whispered into my ears. I nodded. Because, somehow, I know he will. eHeheh

He brought me even closer to him and lowered his head and pressed his lips onto mine. It was sweet and innocent like any kiss Eiji nii-chan would surprise me with and it lasted for only moments. Then he pulled me into a hug.

'Nya, its gonna be hard to choose either one of them. One is the guy I used to like while the other one is my current boyfriend. Eiji nii-chan's effort has swayed my feelings for Syuusuke a little. Syuusuke effort has made me fall even more deeper with him because of the time when I was ill. If I had to choose, it will have to be…' I thought to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

I suddenly felt a strong pull onto my arm and this separated me. I turned to see a very enraged Syuusuke. 'Enraged' was an understatement. His blue eyes are now on fire as he stared at Eiji nii-chan. I looked down at his hand: it was clenched tight. He dragged me away. I gave Eiji nii-chan a I'm–so-sorry look. He smiled and nodded and walked away while I limped behind Syuusuke. I didn't think he noticed that I was limping but I really don't want to worry him.

He was still very furious and frustrated. Suddenly, he slammed me against the wall, pinned my arms down and meshed our lips together. I can feel that this kiss was filled with angry, jealousy, passion but there was more of the angry part. It was rough but passionate. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and this shocked me. His tongue was toying with mine. His arms were held tight onto my arm. I tried not to think about the bruises that were on my arm and how pain it was but soon, I could not hold back any longer.

"Ite…" I said softly. Syuusuke stopped with his eyes opened and then released his hold onto my arm. I flinched in pain and touched my arm, trying to soothe the pain. He gently took my arm, gently and slowly rolled up her sleeves, trying his best not to hurt me. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Who… Who did this to you?" He asked. I was hesitant to tell him what happened. I didn't want him to worry, but still, he has the right to know. At first, I wanted to tell him what I told Eiji nii-chan at first, that I fell on the slope and rolled down it but I doubt he'd believe it since Eiji nii-chan didn't believe it too.

"Eiji nii-chan and your fanclub…" was all I managed to say. I didn't dare look at him. But I slowly lifted my gazed to see a hurt expression on Syuusuke's face. He didn't make the effort to hide his feelings.

"Gomen Yukiko-san. Because of me, you're hurt again…" he whispered into my ears as he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest and shook my head. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

"Gomen, Yukiko-san. For kissing you like that too… Its just that… I told Eiji that you were off-limits but he still moved in on my girl! I really don't want to lose you to him. In my school days here, I was always confident. No matter is it my schoolwork, tennis or my family, I always had a way with them and somehow, I managed to handle and control them all. I had everything my way, well most of the time. But almost every time, I get everything that I want. Ever since I found out that I like you, I can't control what I'm feeling for you. The anxiousness, insecurity and… Happiness. I really can't control them! I want to shout to the world that you're my girlfriend, give you the world and make you the happiest. I want to show you my love, I really do! But then, Eiji said that he likes you too and I'm afraid… That it will be one of those times that I don't get it my way. That I won't get what I want and that I'll lose you to Eiji. I really don't want that to happen!" he released me a little and looked into my eyes.

The words that he spoke, made my heart beat faster with every word. He reached for my hand, lifted it to show the bruises and he gently kissed it. My gazed just can't seem to leave him. The beautiful Syuusuke was now bathe in the sliver moonlight. It was like I was in a trance when he looked into my eyes with those eyes that became metallic blue when under the moon. I lifted up my other hand to his head and gently stroke his face. He seemed to enjoy it as he closed his eyes and smiled. He then took hold of my fingers and pressed it to his face. He pulled me into a hug again.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I called your place earlier but Tezuka said that you were seeing Eiji out. Hmm… I wanted to show you something." He said as he laced his fingers through mine and motioned me to walk on. I followed.

He brought me into an open field.

"Nya, why'd you bring me here?" I asked as I looked out into the field. There really was nothing out there except for grass.

"Saa… Look up." he said. My head shot up and my eyes glimmered and my jaws dropped as I stood in awe of the beauty that behold above me.

"Oh gosh… It's beautiful!" I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is." Syuusuke replied.

"Ne, Syuu…" I stopped immediately as I found Syuusuke starring at me, smiling.

Fuji's POV:

"Yeah, it is…" I replied, unable to tear my gaze from her. I understood how she had felt, understood what it meant when they say 'it's so beautiful it takes your breath away.' SHE took my breath away. Her smile that hides nothing. Her stunning eyes. Her innocence. How her face glowed when the silver moon-lit rays touched her skin. Everything about her, from her character to her looks, takes my breath away.

She seemed shocked that I was looking at her. Doesn't she know how beautiful she is to me? Saa, I'll show it to her one day… She smiled back and quickly turned her attention to the stars again. I slowly turned my eyes away from her and looked up as well. I turned back to look at her and was taken aback when I saw that she was looking at me, smiling. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not when she's looking at me like that. I felt something between my fingers: Yukiko's fingers. _The warmth that only she can give._ I smiled as she took a step closer to me. I then wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on my chest.

After a while, we were seated on the ground, her back against mine.

"Ne, Yukiko-san. What do you think would happen 10 years later?" I asked.

"Wakaranai… But… I would want to have a family with 3 kids, two girls and one boy or the other way round would be nice too. Then my husband and I would be living in a two-storey house. He would be very sweet and romantic and loving towards me. I want to be able to cook when I grow up 'cause right now, I'm only able to boil water and make instant noodles is all. Then he would love my cooking. Eto… I can't think of anything else right now. You?" her answer made me chuckle.

"Saa… I want to have a family with 3 kids. And I would be a professional photographer. I would be living with **Yukiko-san** in a two-storey house." As I ended this sentence, I felt her jolt. I smirked, loving her reaction, then continued.

"I would love her more and more everyday. If I can, I would want to cook for her. Right now, I want the whole world to know that I belong to her and she belongs to me and…" before I finished my sentence, I turned and tackled her to the ground, her arms pinned to the ground by mine and my body hovering above hers.

Nya!!!" she exclaimed as she shut her eyes tight. Her blush was obvious. I smirked and chuckled a little. I leaned in closer, and continued what I wanted to say.

"And… To love her with everything I've got." She opened her eyes and looked into mine. I leaned in even closer and covered her lips with mine. My lips went from her lips and trailed to her neck and collarbones. I felt her tremble beneath me. I just smirked and decided that she's had enough of teasing from me. For today that is. I went back up for her lips.

As I broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes. In her eyes, I could only see myself. I want her to look at me and only me. I lifted up a hand and gently stroke her cheeks. I rolled off her and lay down on the ground beside her. She rested her head on my arms and snuggled closer as we looked up at the stars.

Yukiko's POV:

After a while more, we got up and he walked me home. We walked hand in hand and stopped occasionally for a quick kiss. This continued on and on till we arrived at the doorstep of my place where he gave me a deep, passionate and long one.

_I have to admit, this is the best night of my whole entire life!!_ I thought to myself as I grinned from ear to ear. I closed the door behind me and plopped onto my bed. I touched my lips as I recalled how his lips felt on mine, the feeling was still tingling.

**The day finally came where I had to choose between them… **

My head was on the table like any other school days. I have to tell them who I like the most. I really don't want to break up friendship and I don't think I can choose between them… Maybe I'll just reject both? But I'll be lying to myself and breaking both their hearts…

After long grueling sleepless nights, I've finally decided who I want…


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took so long… Was busy during the last few months… By the way, this story is the same as the story 'Torn between them: I choose...' in case you were wondering

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**I've decided that I love…**

During lunch, I went to find Eiji nii-chan.

"Ano…" I said as I knocked onto his classroom door. My eyes searched throughout the classroom for Eiji nii-chan but to no avail. Instead…

"Yukiko-san. Who are you looking for?" Syuusuke asked as he came up to me. I gulped. _'No, I can't tell Syuusuke about what I want to say to Eiji nii-chan! No…'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"Hmm… Nothing… Hmm… Is Eiji nii-chan here?" I asked as I forced a smile. His expression faltered a bit as I finished my sentence. Then he shook his head. I smiled.

"Ja, I'll come find him later… Ja ne!" I ran as fast I could and ran into a dark corner. I was catching my breath. My legs gave way and I was on the ground. I thought I couldn't breathe back there!! I really want to tell Eiji nii-chan that **I love Syuusuke** and soon (HAHA! You thought that she chose Eiji ne??). Back there, when I saw Syuusuke, I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I really couldn't breathe! I just tensed up then and there. _Sigh. Maybe I should just find Eiji nii-chan after school._

Fuji's POV:

In class, I can't seem to pay attention. I keep staring out at the window and thinking about Yukiko. _From her expression and reaction, I guess she chose Eiji. Saa… This is one of those times that I don't get everything I want..._

"Fuji-san. Fuji-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts. The teacher was beside my table.

"Ne, Fuji-san. Daijoubu? You're crying…" I opened my eyes. I cried? I touched my cheek and felt tears streaming from my eyes and there were drops of tears on my table. I looked at my classmates. They were looking at me, worried. I smiled my normal smile.

"Mou daijoubu. Sensei, please carry on. Sorry for interrupting the class." The teacher gave me a suspicious look and was a little hesitant. She patted me on my back, gave me a smile and resumed the lesson.

"Nya, Fuji. Hontoni daijoubu?" Eiji asked. He was looking more worried than the other classmates. I assured him by nodding my head.

Classes finally ended. Eiji practically zoomed out of the class after greeting the teacher. I guess he's off to meet Yukiko. I packed my bag and looked out of the window with every book I placed into my bag. My eyes widened as I saw Yukiko waiting outside the school gate and Eiji running to her. She grabbed onto Eiji's arm and dragged him somewhere else. I then felt another tear fall from my eyes.

Kikumaru's POV:

Chibi-chan brought me to a park near her place. My heart is now beating really fast. She said she has something important to tell me.

She sat me down on a swing and she herself sat down on a swing beside mine.

"Ano… Eiji nii-chan…" she began. Her eyes were staring at the ground and she was looking somewhat down. I think I knew what she wanted to tell me.

"I can't… I think I… Syuusuke…"

"Nya, Chibi-chan. I know what you want to say." I sighed.

"You want to say that you want Syuusuke nya? Chibi-chan." I asked. I went over to her side and grasped her hand. I felt a tear fall onto my hand.

"It's alright nya." I said as I patted her hand. She starting sobbing.

"Demo… I can't return your feelings… And… And…" she stopped talking. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly rubbed them away. I pulled her into a hug and took one of her hand and placed it over my heart.

"Iie… Its alright nya. Remember what I said? That if it's Fuji, as long as you're happy I'm okay with it… But please remember… I once liked you. I'll always be your Eiji nii-chan. I'll always be there for you when you cry. And even if I can't be your boyfriend, I can still be the friend you can always count on nya. So… Don't cry, please." I said as I wiped her tears away. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ano… Chibi-chan. Could you remain like this for a few more moments? I think this will be the last time I will be able to hold you like this as your lover nya."

After a while, I was ready to let go. I broke the hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"That's an encouragement for you. Don't ever break up with Fuji. And if you do, remember that I'm here!! You can always come back to me!" I said jokingly. She laughed and walked on. After I was sure that she was gone, I let out all of my emotions. Tears came streaming down. I can't seem to hold back anymore. I really did love her. And I meant every word of my last sentence. I can only smile but deep inside I really didn't want to let her go. But if she's happy, that's all there is to it…

Fuji's POV:

Yukiko was all that filled my mind right now. In the end, she really did choose Eiji. I was only sure of this when I walked past a park. And there I saw Eiji hugging Yukiko. My mind didn't want to accept what I saw. I tasted saltiness on my lips but I didn't care, I just walked on. That night, Yukiko called but I didn't answer her call. I didn't read her text messages. I didn't reply them either. I did the same with her emails. In school, she came looking for me. I made up excuses saying that I was busy. I told my classmates to tell her that I'm not in class. I skipped practices. I avoided her for a couple of days. I didn't want to hear what she wants to tell me about Eiji.

That night was lonely. Yumiko was visiting Yuuta's place so my house was empty. That is until…

knock knock

I dragged my feet to the door. It was strange though. It was kind of late and the wind's pretty strong. No one in their right mind would come out at this time. I opened the door and something flew onto me. It was Yukiko. She began hitting my chest.

"Syuusuke. Have I done something wrong? If I did then I'm so sorry for whatever I did. If you hate me then… Then…" before I could ask or say anything, she pressed her lips onto mine and tears were on her cheeks. I smiled on the inside, deepened the kiss and brought her closer to me. I could hear her moans as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes. I led her inside my room and started calming her down. I lent her Yumiko's clothes to change into and stood outside my room. A smile crept onto my face and it wasn't those smiles that I wear all the time. This time, I was smiling from the bottom of my heart. Whatever I was feeling now could be seen on my face. As I entered my room, Yukiko didn't notice that I was smiling, I mean, how could she? She was still crying even after changing into Yumiko's clothes.

"Syuusuke…_sobs_ I really _sobs_ I really like _sobs_ like you. So can you _sobs_ please _sobs even louder_ not hate me?" she said in between sobs then starting crying again. I was laughing softly. My chest swelled with joy, bliss, love, passion and relief all at one time. I don't know which I should show to her first.

"Saa… Yukiko. Don't cry…" I said as I took her in my arms. However, she still didn't stop crying so I decided to do something that will distract her from her thoughts for a while. I pressed my lips onto hers as softly and gently as I could.

Yukiko's POV:

My eyes widened when Syuusuke kissed me. Soon after, he broke the kissed. I continued looking up at him and noticed that he was smiling. It was a smile different from the normal smiles, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I-I thought that you hated me…" I began. My voice was trembling and tears welled up in my eyes but still I didn't break my gaze at Syuusuke. He began chuckling then pulled me into a hug. I savored the moment. I missed him holding me like this, close to his heart. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

"You know. I'm really glad that you chose me. I mean, that day, I saw you with Eiji in the park. Hugging. I thought… But still, I'm sorry that avoided you. I really really like you." he said. I blushed at that last sentence. I haven't heard him say that in a long time.

"Saa… Let me show you my love." With that, he tackled me to the ground. My hands were pinned above me and Syuusuke was hovering above me.

'_I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…' I prayed in my mind._

He slowly leaned in and smirked at me then pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was passionate and a little rough. My lips parted and allowed his tongue in. He explored my mouth. His hands got to work on my clothes. One by one, the buttons opened and I felt a breeze touched my body. Syuusuke then broke the kiss and slowly trailed kisses down my body. I shivered as he moved from my collarbones, nibbling it a little, before moving down to my neck. Then down to my chest where he lingered longer. He moved down to my stomach then made his way back up. Every hair on my body stood up as he hovered above me and looked into my eyes with his blue eyes that left me mesmerized and my throat dry at that moment. As his knees were spreading my legs apart, my eyes were quickly shut tight and I let out a little squeak. But then, I realized that nothing was happening. I could still feel Syuusuke above me but he wasn't doing anything. My eyes opened a little to peek at what he was doing. He was… He was… SMILING!!! An evil-ish smile on his face. His eyes were opened at first but then shut when both my eyes opened.

"Saa… Let's continue this when we're a little older. What do you think?" he said, smiling as he got off me.

"NYA!! SYUUSUKE!!! Don't ever do that again!!" I said. Again, I could feel the tears welling up. Syuusuke laughed then pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, its getting late…" he said as he got up to his feet and pulled me up with him. I looked at my watch and agreed that its getting late.

"Ja, I think I'd better get-" Syuusuke scooped me up in his arms. My eyes widened and then were shut tight again. I wrapped my arms around Syuusuke, afraid that I would fall.

"You're not going anywhere, Yu-ki-ko san." He said. I could from his voice that something was up his sleeves. He walked over to his bed then threw me on his bed then went to switch off the lights.

"Nya, what are you do-" I shut my eyes and turned away as he removed his top. He then got onto the bed and pulled my down onto the bed with him and rested one hand on my waist and pulled me in a little closer.

"As your punishment for hugging Eiji even after you chose me, you have to accompany me to sleep tonight." My eyes widened at what I heard.

Fuji's POV:

"Nya? Ja… Oyasumi, Syuusuke!" She said as she gave me a peck on my lips and turned with her back facing me. I smiled then pulled her in closer to my body. I could feel heat emitting from her back and felt her pulse against my body.

"Saa… Oyasumi, Yukiko." I said as I kissed her hair then closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over us. I woke up a few hours later due to Yukiko's squirming. As I opened my eyes, I saw Yukiko's face. She then moaned a little then cuddled in closer to my body. Actually, she practically wrapped her arms around my body and brought herself closer. Still, she snuggled in closer. I smiled when she called my name in her sleep. _Sigh._ _I really couldn't get to sleep._ I thought to myself as I continued stroking Yukiko's face and her hair.

Yukiko's POV:

My body felt warm, it was so comfortable. My heavy-lidded eyes were reluctant to open but when they did, I saw that I was on top of Syuusuke!! My mouth opened and my eyes widened in shock. I tried getting off him but his arms were wrapped around me and I was afraid of waking him up. _Sigh._ But still, he looks so pretty like this. The soft sun rays streamed from the window and showed his face more clearly. He looks so unguarded and so innocent, like he has nothing to hide. I smiled and hesitantly reached out a hand and moved the locks of hair from his face. I wanted to have a clearer look on his face. I moved up a little and placed a kissed on his forehead then used my fingers and gently trailed it on his cheeks.

"Nya, Syuusuke. I really really like you. sighs If only you knew…" I whispered as I continued trailing his cheek with my finger.

I leaned in closer to have a better look of Syuusuke and noticed that he has long eyelashes. I leaned in even closer then suddenly, Syuusuke's eyes were opened. He looked at me and flashed me an evil smile. My eyes widened and a blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Saa… Yukiko, taking advantage of me eh?" he asked, laughing.

"Nya, Syuusuke, you're so mean…" I pouted. He smiled and leaned in closer to me. He then slid one hand into my hair and gently pulled me in closer. I obliged. He pulled me in closer then stopped to look into my eyes. Then he smiled again and pulled me closer and this time, our lips met. As he broke the kiss, he licked his lips and mouthed the word: 'Delicious.'

"Mou…" I said blushing as I rolled off him and got off the bed.

"Ne, Syuusuke. Don't you have practice today? You're gonna be late if you continue to stay in bed you know?" I said as I went over to the mirror, looked into it and brushed my hair. I heard footsteps heading towards me and I felt a tall figure behind me. I knew it was Syuusuke. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested he head on the crevices of my neck. He blew into my ear and nibbled on earlobes.

"Mou, Syuusuke. Cut it out…" I said breathlessly. Apparently, when I sound I this, I wasn't too persuasive. Not only did he not stop, he also went down to licking the crevices of my neck. It was after then that he stopped teasing me then went out of the room. I heaved a sigh of relieve and went out after him. I found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. Smiling, I went over to him and hugged him from the back.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yukiko?" he asked as he turned off the stove. I hurried him over to the living room and sat him down on the couch. I quickly settled myself down next to him.

"Ne, Syuusuke? Can you feel what I'm feeling right now? Has it been conveyed to you through the hug just now?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Ano… Hmm… It's different from those heart-pounding 'I like you'. You can say it as 'liking you more and more' or loads and loads of 'I like you' put together. Hmm… I don't know how to say it…" it was on the tip of my tongue but I don't know what it is and my mind won't rest till I figure out what was it. Syuusuke then chuckled.

" 'I love you.' " I felt as if a load was taken off of my heart and my face brightened.

"Yes! Yes! That was it!!" I exclaimed.

"Yu-ki-ko." He called as he leaned in closer to me.

"Nani?" I asked, a little afraid of what he'll do next.

"I love you." I blushed at his words. These three words are powerful aren't they? But still…

" nods smiles I love you too, Syuusuke!" I jumped onto him kissed him.

Owari Nya


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it took so long… Was busy during the last few months…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**I've decided that I love…**

I tossed and turned on my bed during that evening. Thoughts of Eiji nii-chan keeps floating in my mind. I think I know who I chose already. But I don't know how to tell Syuusuke my decision. Sigh. I've decided that I really didn't want to trouble myself with thinking of how to tell Syuusuke. To tell him straight, to me is the best thing. So…

Fuji's POV:

Next day after school:

"Gomen, Syuusuke. In the end I can't continue to go out with you because erm… Eiji nii-chan that I…" Yukiko said before she bowed and apologized. I got her meaning. I wore the smile I wore normally and smiled at her and nodded.

"Hmm… Wakatta. I thought so too… That you would in the end choose Eiji." I pulled her into my arms.

"Be happy and remember that you can always come to me like what you're doing with Tezuka okay? Saa… I think you'd better get going…"

"Yukiko, can you stay like this for a while longer? Let me hold you like this for one last time, before I let you go…" I said. I could feel the tears and the urge to cry. As I watched her back disappeared into the corner, my tears fell one by one. I couldn't bear to let her go. But I didn't want to see her sad though. I smiled while I waved goodbye to her. That was all I could do in that moment: smile and wished for her happiness and give her my blessings. I gave my heart and my all to her in our relationship. But I guess in the end, it was still nothing compared to what Eiji can give her.

'_Yukiko, from the bottom of my heart, I wish you and Eiji happiness. In the end, all that I could keep were the memories. Perhaps, in the future, I'll find someone better even though I know that it isn't possible. My love, my heart will be with you wherever you go.' _

Kikumaru's POV:

_Sigh. I wonder when is Chibi-chan gonna come. We've made plans to watch movie marathon at my place tonight! Maybe she's got something on last minute? Sigh, but she should at least call to inform me or something… Sigh._

knock knock

My eyes brightened as I jumped off the couch and sprang to answer the door. As I opened the door, I came across a very red Chibi-chan. Still, I went over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Chibi-chan! I'm so glad you came!!" I hurried her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Hoi, wait for me nya. I'll get some snacks nya."

Yukiko's POV:

I didn't know how to tell Eiji nii-chan that I've rejected Syuusuke. I'm planning on telling him during or after the movie marathon but problem is that I don't know how to tell him exactly… Sigh.

"Oi, Chibi-chan, you okay? You seem to be sighing a lot nya…" Eiji nii-chan asked. I smiled and nodded my head, telling him that I'm alright. He brought us a two huge bowls ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge and one tub of plain vanilla ice-cream. He then sat down on the couch and settled me down beside him. He pushed a few buttons on the remote control and the movie began.

"Chibi-chan, feed me!!" Eiji nii-chan pouted. I laughed and did as he said. I took a small spoonful of ice-cream, ate a little then fed the rest to Eiji nii-chan.

"Nya, Chibi-chan. How old are you? You can't even eat an ice-cream properly." After he said that, he started licking the bits of ice-cream off my cheek and nose and lips.

"There, all clean nya. Since you can't eat like a normal 14-year-old kid, I might as well feed you. Here, hand over the spoon nya." I did as I was told. He brought the spoon halfway to my mouth but the spoon dropped and the contents spilled onto my hand.

"Oops, gomen. Looks like I'm not that good nya. Here, let me get that nya." He lifted my hand and gently licked off the ice-cream. He then licked the last of the ice-cream off the tip of my fingers and then sucked it. My body instantly felt hot and I can't hold back the blush anymore and let out a soft moan.

"Ohh… You like that don't you?" Eiji nii-chan said with a smirk. I pulled back my hand. He just continued smiling and went back to watching the movie. I smiled and put the finger which he kissed to my lips. Snuggling up to Eiji nii-chan, I continued watching the movie. In between the scene, Eiji nii-chan would give me a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

Because I was too into the movie, I failed to realized that drops of ice-cream fell off the spoon. It landed onto my chin then rolled down on my upper chest. I muttered under my breath and just as I was about to clean my chin, Eiji nii-chan popped just in front of my face and gently licked my the ice-cream off. Before I knew it, he got to work on my neck. He suckled on my neck a little then I could feel his tongue running down to my chest. My heart was beating too loud and fast for me to think clearly. He lifted his head and gave me a smile then licked my lips.

"Some 14-year-old kid you are… You don't learn from your previous lessons do you? Here, I'll guide you." he took my hand with the spoon in it then scooped up the ice-cream and slowly came to my lips. I gave myself a mental shake and felt a blush on my face. I released the spoon and retracted my hand, sending the ice-cream down my chest. He looked at me and smiled then bent down and undid my pajamas. I shut my eyes tight, anticipating his next movement. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything. My eyes slowly opened and there, I saw Eiji nii-chan smiling (again) and he sat up and scooped the ice-cream and put it in his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips and how the ice-cream moved down his throat. He then scooped up another spoonful of ice-cream and held it to my lips and fed me. Again, another spoonful of ice-cream but this time…

"KYA!! Eiji!! What are you doing? It's freezing!!!" I exclaimed. He paused halfway and tipped the spoon over my chest. He started laughing.

"Nya!! You did that on purpose didn't you?" I scolded. He nodded then leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. Slowly, his tongue slipped between my lips. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and allowed his lips to trail down her chin to her throat. He gently brushed across her chest and started cleaning up the mess.

"Chibi-chan, let's make a promise." He hooked his little finger onto mine.

"What promise?" I asked.

"Alright! It's a done deal!! We'll continue this five years from now okay?" I blushed furiously and buried my face onto the nearest pillow. I could hear him laughing. Then I felt as if I was off the ground. Of course, I was right. Eiji nii-chan lifted me off the couch and brought me to his room and threw me onto his bed. He then got out a blue pajamas top and swiftly pulled off the one I was wearing and replaced it with a new one.

"There, all clean." He winked and pounced onto me and immediately fell asleep. I, on the other hand, can't. I can hear his breathing, feel his body emitting heat, hear his heartbeat and my skin is sensitive to his touch. With a hand over my mouth, I covered my mouth to prevent any weird sounds from coming out. My breath was heavy and irregular. I cautiously sat up and looked at the boy that was fast asleep beside me. I leaned in to have a closer look and stroke his cheeks gently.

Kikumaru's POV:

I controlled myself from smiling. Her touch was warm against my cheeks. I really wanted to just get up and hold her in my arms and tell her just how I feel about her. Just then, I felt her lips on my cheek and then, on my lips.

"Eiji… I'm really sorry if I hurt you in the past. But right now, my heart is overwhelmed by feelings for you… I just can't explain it and I just can't bring myself to tell you how much I like you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you face to face. You make my heart beat two times faster and harder than normal. When I'm around you, I can't breath. I can't think right and I can't think straight when my heart is beating so hard…" tears fall from the edge of my eyes when I heard her last sentence to me for that day…

"Eiji, I think I love you…"


	22. Ending Choice: Fuji

**I've decided that I love…**

During lunch, I went to find Eiji nii-chan.

"Ano…" I said as I knocked onto his classroom door. My eyes searched throughout the classroom for Eiji nii-chan but to no avail. Instead…

"Yukiko-san. Who are you looking for?" Syuusuke asked as he came up to me. I gulped. _'No, I can't tell Syuusuke about what I want to say to Eiji nii-chan! No…'_ I thought to myself as I shook my head.

"Hmm… Nothing… Hmm… Is Eiji nii-chan here?" I asked as I forced a smile. His expression faltered a bit as I finished my sentence. Then he shook his head. I smiled.

"Ja, I'll come find him later… Ja ne!" I ran as fast I could and ran into a dark corner. I was catching my breath. My legs gave way and I was on the ground. I thought I couldn't breathe back there!! I really want to tell Eiji nii-chan that **I love Syuusuke** and soon (HAHA! You thought that she chose Eiji ne??). Back there, when I saw Syuusuke, I could have sworn that my heart stopped. I really couldn't breathe! I just tensed up then and there. _Sigh. Maybe I should just find Eiji nii-chan after school._

Fuji's POV:

In class, I can't seem to pay attention. I keep staring out at the window and thinking about Yukiko. _From her expression and reaction, I guess she chose Eiji. Saa… This is one of those times that I don't get everything I want..._

"Fuji-san. Fuji-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts. The teacher was beside my table.

"Ne, Fuji-san. Daijoubu? You're crying…" I opened my eyes. I cried? I touched my cheek and felt tears streaming from my eyes and there were drops of tears on my table. I looked at my classmates. They were looking at me, worried. I smiled my normal smile.

"Mou daijoubu. Sensei, please carry on. Sorry for interrupting the class." The teacher gave me a suspicious look and was a little hesitant. She patted me on my back, gave me a smile and resumed the lesson.

"Nya, Fuji. Hontoni daijoubu?" Eiji asked. He was looking more worried than the other classmates. I assured him by nodding my head.

Classes finally ended. Eiji practically zoomed out of the class after greeting the teacher. I guess he's off to meet Yukiko. I packed my bag and looked out of the window with every book I placed into my bag. My eyes widened as I saw Yukiko waiting outside the school gate and Eiji running to her. She grabbed onto Eiji's arm and dragged him somewhere else. I then felt another tear fall from my eyes.

Kikumaru's POV:

Chibi-chan brought me to a park near her place. My heart is now beating really fast. She said she has something important to tell me.

She sat me down on a swing and she herself sat down on a swing beside mine.

"Ano… Eiji nii-chan…" she began. Her eyes were staring at the ground and she was looking somewhat down. I think I knew what she wanted to tell me.

"I can't… I think I… Syuusuke…"

"Nya, Chibi-chan. I know what you want to say." I sighed.

"You want to say that you want Syuusuke nya? Chibi-chan." I asked. I went over to her side and grasped her hand. I felt a tear fall onto my hand.

"It's alright nya." I said as I patted her hand. She starting sobbing.

"Demo… I can't return your feelings… And… And…" she stopped talking. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly rubbed them away. I pulled her into a hug and took one of her hand and placed it over my heart.

"Iie… Its alright nya. Remember what I said? That if it's Fuji, as long as you're happy I'm okay with it… But please remember… I once liked you. I'll always be your Eiji nii-chan. I'll always be there for you when you cry. And even if I can't be your boyfriend, I can still be the friend you can always count on nya. So… Don't cry, please." I said as I wiped her tears away. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Ano… Chibi-chan. Could you remain like this for a few more moments? I think this will be the last time I will be able to hold you like this as your lover nya."

After a while, I was ready to let go. I broke the hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"That's an encouragement for you. Don't ever break up with Fuji. And if you do, remember that I'm here!! You can always come back to me!" I said jokingly. She laughed and walked on. After I was sure that she was gone, I let out all of my emotions. Tears came streaming down. I can't seem to hold back anymore. I really did love her. And I meant every word of my last sentence. I can only smile but deep inside I really didn't want to let her go. But if she's happy, that's all there is to it…

Fuji's POV:

Yukiko was all that filled my mind right now. In the end, she really did choose Eiji. I was only sure of this when I walked past a park. And there I saw Eiji hugging Yukiko. My mind didn't want to accept what I saw. I tasted saltiness on my lips but I didn't care, I just walked on. That night, Yukiko called but I didn't answer her call. I didn't read her text messages. I didn't reply them either. I did the same with her emails. In school, she came looking for me. I made up excuses saying that I was busy. I told my classmates to tell her that I'm not in class. I skipped practices. I avoided her for a couple of days. I didn't want to hear what she wants to tell me about Eiji.

That night was lonely. Yumiko was visiting Yuuta's place so my house was empty. That is until…

knock knock

I dragged my feet to the door. It was strange though. It was kind of late and the wind's pretty strong. No one in their right mind would come out at this time. I opened the door and something flew onto me. It was Yukiko. She began hitting my chest.

"Syuusuke. Have I done something wrong? If I did then I'm so sorry for whatever I did. If you hate me then… Then…" before I could ask or say anything, she pressed her lips onto mine and tears were on her cheeks. I smiled on the inside, deepened the kiss and brought her closer to me. I could hear her moans as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and wiped the tears from her eyes. I led her inside my room and started calming her down. I lent her Yumiko's clothes to change into and stood outside my room. A smile crept onto my face and it wasn't those smiles that I wear all the time. This time, I was smiling from the bottom of my heart. Whatever I was feeling now could be seen on my face. As I entered my room, Yukiko didn't notice that I was smiling, I mean, how could she? She was still crying even after changing into Yumiko's clothes.

"Syuusuke… _sobs_ I really _sobs_ I really like _sobs_ like you. So can you _sobs_ please _sobs even louder_ not hate me?" she said in between sobs then starting crying again. I was laughing softly. My chest swelled with joy, bliss, love, passion and relief all at one time. I don't know which I should show to her first.

"Saa… Yukiko. Don't cry…" I said as I took her in my arms. However, she still didn't stop crying so I decided to do something that will distract her from her thoughts for a while. I pressed my lips onto hers as softly and gently as I could.

Yukiko's POV:

My eyes widened when Syuusuke kissed me. Soon after, he broke the kissed. I continued looking up at him and noticed that he was smiling. It was a smile different from the normal smiles, I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I-I thought that you hated me…" I began. My voice was trembling and tears welled up in my eyes but still I didn't break my gaze at Syuusuke. He began chuckling then pulled me into a hug. I savored the moment. I missed him holding me like this, close to his heart. I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and fall.

"You know. I'm really glad that you chose me. I mean, that day, I saw you with Eiji in the park. Hugging. I thought… But still, I'm sorry that avoided you. I really really like you." he said. I blushed at that last sentence. I haven't heard him say that in a long time.

"Saa… Let me show you my love." With that, he tackled me to the ground. My hands were pinned above me and Syuusuke was hovering above me.

'_I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…' I prayed in my mind._

He slowly leaned in and smirked at me then pressed his lips onto mine. The kiss was passionate and a little rough. My lips parted and allowed his tongue in. He explored my mouth. His hands got to work on my clothes. One by one, the buttons opened and I felt a breeze touched my body. Syuusuke then broke the kiss and slowly trailed kisses down my body. I shivered as he moved from my collarbones, nibbling it a little, before moving down to my neck. Then down to my chest where he lingered longer. He moved down to my stomach then made his way back up. Every hair on my body stood up as he hovered above me and looked into my eyes with his blue eyes that left me mesmerized and my throat dry at that moment. As his knees were spreading my legs apart, my eyes were quickly shut tight and I let out a little squeak. But then, I realized that nothing was happening. I could still feel Syuusuke above me but he wasn't doing anything. My eyes opened a little to peek at what he was doing. He was… He was… SMILING!!! An evil-ish smile on his face. His eyes were opened at first but then shut when both my eyes opened.

"Saa… Let's continue this when we're a little older. What do you think?" he said, smiling as he got off me.

"NYA!! SYUUSUKE!!! Don't ever do that again!!" I said. Again, I could feel the tears welling up. Syuusuke laughed then pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, its getting late…" he said as he got up to his feet and pulled me up with him. I looked at my watch and agreed that its getting late.

"Ja, I think I'd better get-" Syuusuke scooped me up in his arms. My eyes widened and then were shut tight again. I wrapped my arms around Syuusuke, afraid that I would fall.

"You're not going anywhere, Yu-ki-ko san." He said. I could from his voice that something was up his sleeves. He walked over to his bed then threw me on his bed then went to switch off the lights.

"Nya, what are you do-" I shut my eyes and turned away as he removed his top. He then got onto the bed and pulled my down onto the bed with him and rested one hand on my waist and pulled me in a little closer.

"As your punishment for hugging Eiji even after you chose me, you have to accompany me to sleep tonight." My eyes widened at what I heard.

Fuji's POV:

"Nya? Ja… Oyasumi, Syuusuke!" She said as she gave me a peck on my lips and turned with her back facing me. I smiled then pulled her in closer to my body. I could feel heat emitting from her back and felt her pulse against my body.

"Saa… Oyasumi, Yukiko." I said as I kissed her hair then closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over us. I woke up a few hours later due to Yukiko's squirming. As I opened my eyes, I saw Yukiko's face. She then moaned a little then cuddled in closer to my body. Actually, she practically wrapped her arms around my body and brought herself closer. Still, she snuggled in closer. I smiled when she called my name in her sleep. _Sigh._ _I really couldn't get to sleep._ I thought to myself as I continued stroking Yukiko's face and her hair.

Yukiko's POV:

My body felt warm, it was so comfortable. My heavy-lidded eyes were reluctant to open but when they did, I saw that I was on top of Syuusuke!! My mouth opened and my eyes widened in shock. I tried getting off him but his arms were wrapped around me and I was afraid of waking him up. _Sigh._ But still, he looks so pretty like this. The soft sun rays streamed from the window and showed his face more clearly. He looks so unguarded and so innocent, like he has nothing to hide. I smiled and hesitantly reached out a hand and moved the locks of hair from his face. I wanted to have a clearer look on his face. I moved up a little and placed a kissed on his forehead then used my fingers and gently trailed it on his cheeks.

"Nya, Syuusuke. I really really like you. sighs If only you knew…" I whispered as I continued trailing his cheek with my finger.

I leaned in closer to have a better look of Syuusuke and noticed that he has long eyelashes. I leaned in even closer then suddenly, Syuusuke's eyes were opened. He looked at me and flashed me an evil smile. My eyes widened and a blush crept up to my cheeks.

"Saa… Yukiko, taking advantage of me eh?" he asked, laughing.

"Nya, Syuusuke, you're so mean…" I pouted. He smiled and leaned in closer to me. He then slid one hand into my hair and gently pulled me in closer. I obliged. He pulled me in closer then stopped to look into my eyes. Then he smiled again and pulled me closer and this time, our lips met. As he broke the kiss, he licked his lips and mouthed the word: 'Delicious.'

"Mou…" I said blushing as I rolled off him and got off the bed.

"Ne, Syuusuke. Don't you have practice today? You're gonna be late if you continue to stay in bed you know?" I said as I went over to the mirror, looked into it and brushed my hair. I heard footsteps heading towards me and I felt a tall figure behind me. I knew it was Syuusuke. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and rested he head on the crevices of my neck. He blew into my ear and nibbled on earlobes.

"Mou, Syuusuke. Cut it out…" I said breathlessly. Apparently, when I sound I this, I wasn't too persuasive. Not only did he not stop, he also went down to licking the crevices of my neck. It was after then that he stopped teasing me then went out of the room. I heaved a sigh of relieve and went out after him. I found him in the kitchen, making breakfast. Smiling, I went over to him and hugged him from the back.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yukiko?" he asked as he turned off the stove. I hurried him over to the living room and sat him down on the couch. I quickly settled myself down next to him.

"Ne, Syuusuke? Can you feel what I'm feeling right now? Has it been conveyed to you through the hug just now?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Ano… Hmm… It's different from those heart-pounding 'I like you'. You can say it as 'liking you more and more' or loads and loads of 'I like you' put together. Hmm… I don't know how to say it…" it was on the tip of my tongue but I don't know what it is and my mind won't rest till I figure out what was it. Syuusuke then chuckled.

" 'I love you.' " I felt as if a load was taken off of my heart and my face brightened.

"Yes! Yes! That was it!!" I exclaimed.

"Yu-ki-ko." He called as he leaned in closer to me.

"Nani?" I asked, a little afraid of what he'll do next.

"I love you." I blushed at his words. These three words are powerful aren't they? But still…

" *nods and smiles* I love you too, Syuusuke!" I jumped onto him kissed him.

Owari Nya


	23. Ending Choice: Eiji

**I've decided that I love…**

I tossed and turned on my bed during that evening. Thoughts of Eiji nii-chan keeps floating in my mind. I think I know who I chose already. But I don't know how to tell Syuusuke my decision. Sigh. I've decided that I really didn't want to trouble myself with thinking of how to tell Syuusuke. To tell him straight, to me is the best thing. So…

Fuji's POV:

Next day after school:

"Gomen, Syuusuke. In the end I can't continue to go out with you because erm… Eiji nii-chan that I…" Yukiko said before she bowed and apologized. I got her meaning. I wore the smile I wore normally and smiled at her and nodded.

"Hmm… Wakatta. I thought so too… That you would in the end choose Eiji." I pulled her into my arms.

"Be happy and remember that you can always come to me like what you're doing with Tezuka okay? Saa… I think you'd better get going…"

"Yukiko, can you stay like this for a while longer? Let me hold you like this for one last time, before I let you go…" I said. I could feel the tears and the urge to cry. As I watched her back disappeared into the corner, my tears fell one by one. I couldn't bear to let her go. But I didn't want to see her sad though. I smiled while I waved goodbye to her. That was all I could do in that moment: smile and wished for her happiness and give her my blessings. I gave my heart and my all to her in our relationship. But I guess in the end, it was still nothing compared to what Eiji can give her.

'_Yukiko, from the bottom of my heart, I wish you and Eiji happiness. In the end, all that I could keep were the memories. Perhaps, in the future, I'll find someone better even though I know that it isn't possible. My love, my heart will be with you wherever you go.' _

Kikumaru's POV:

_Sigh. I wonder when is Chibi-chan gonna come. We've made plans to watch movie marathon at my place tonight! Maybe she's got something on last minute? Sigh, but she should at least call to inform me or something… Sigh._

knock knock

My eyes brightened as I jumped off the couch and sprang to answer the door. As I opened the door, I came across a very red Chibi-chan. Still, I went over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Chibi-chan! I'm so glad you came!!" I hurried her inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Hoi, wait for me nya. I'll get some snacks nya."

Yukiko's POV:

I didn't know how to tell Eiji nii-chan that I've rejected Syuusuke. I'm planning on telling him during or after the movie marathon but problem is that I don't know how to tell him exactly… Sigh.

"Oi, Chibi-chan, you okay? You seem to be sighing a lot nya…" Eiji nii-chan asked. I smiled and nodded my head, telling him that I'm alright. He brought us a two huge bowls ice-cream with hot chocolate fudge and one tub of plain vanilla ice-cream. He then sat down on the couch and settled me down beside him. He pushed a few buttons on the remote control and the movie began.

"Chibi-chan, feed me!!" Eiji nii-chan pouted. I laughed and did as he said. I took a small spoonful of ice-cream, ate a little then fed the rest to Eiji nii-chan.

"Nya, Chibi-chan. How old are you? You can't even eat an ice-cream properly." After he said that, he started licking the bits of ice-cream off my cheek and nose and lips.

"There, all clean nya. Since you can't eat like a normal 14-year-old kid, I might as well feed you. Here, hand over the spoon nya." I did as I was told. He brought the spoon halfway to my mouth but the spoon dropped and the contents spilled onto my hand.

"Oops, gomen. Looks like I'm not that good nya. Here, let me get that nya." He lifted my hand and gently licked off the ice-cream. He then licked the last of the ice-cream off the tip of my fingers and then sucked it. My body instantly felt hot and I can't hold back the blush anymore and let out a soft moan.

"Ohh… You like that don't you?" Eiji nii-chan said with a smirk. I pulled back my hand. He just continued smiling and went back to watching the movie. I smiled and put the finger which he kissed to my lips. Snuggling up to Eiji nii-chan, I continued watching the movie. In between the scene, Eiji nii-chan would give me a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

Because I was too into the movie, I failed to realized that drops of ice-cream fell off the spoon. It landed onto my chin then rolled down on my upper chest. I muttered under my breath and just as I was about to clean my chin, Eiji nii-chan popped just in front of my face and gently licked my the ice-cream off. Before I knew it, he got to work on my neck. He suckled on my neck a little then I could feel his tongue running down to my chest. My heart was beating too loud and fast for me to think clearly. He lifted his head and gave me a smile then licked my lips.

"Some 14-year-old kid you are… You don't learn from your previous lessons do you? Here, I'll guide you." he took my hand with the spoon in it then scooped up the ice-cream and slowly came to my lips. I gave myself a mental shake and felt a blush on my face. I released the spoon and retracted my hand, sending the ice-cream down my chest. He looked at me and smiled then bent down and undid my pajamas. I shut my eyes tight, anticipating his next movement. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything. My eyes slowly opened and there, I saw Eiji nii-chan smiling (again) and he sat up and scooped the ice-cream and put it in his mouth. I watched as he licked his lips and how the ice-cream moved down his throat. He then scooped up another spoonful of ice-cream and held it to my lips and fed me. Again, another spoonful of ice-cream but this time…

"KYA!! Eiji!! What are you doing? It's freezing!!!" I exclaimed. He paused halfway and tipped the spoon over my chest. He started laughing.

"Nya!! You did that on purpose didn't you?" I scolded. He nodded then leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. Slowly, his tongue slipped between my lips. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and allowed his lips to trail down her chin to her throat. He gently brushed across her chest and started cleaning up the mess.

"Chibi-chan, let's make a promise." He hooked his little finger onto mine.

"What promise?" I asked.

"Alright! It's a done deal!! We'll continue this five years from now okay?" I blushed furiously and buried my face onto the nearest pillow. I could hear him laughing. Then I felt as if I was off the ground. Of course, I was right. Eiji nii-chan lifted me off the couch and brought me to his room and threw me onto his bed. He then got out a blue pajamas top and swiftly pulled off the one I was wearing and replaced it with a new one.

"There, all clean." He winked and pounced onto me and immediately fell asleep. I, on the other hand, can't. I can hear his breathing, feel his body emitting heat, hear his heartbeat and my skin is sensitive to his touch. With a hand over my mouth, I covered my mouth to prevent any weird sounds from coming out. My breath was heavy and irregular. I cautiously sat up and looked at the boy that was fast asleep beside me. I leaned in to have a closer look and stroke his cheeks gently.

Kikumaru's POV:

I controlled myself from smiling. Her touch was warm against my cheeks. I really wanted to just get up and hold her in my arms and tell her just how I feel about her. Just then, I felt her lips on my cheek and then, on my lips.

"Eiji… I'm really sorry if I hurt you in the past. But right now, my heart is overwhelmed by feelings for you… I just can't explain it and I just can't bring myself to tell you how much I like you. I'm sorry that I can't tell you face to face. You make my heart beat two times faster and harder than normal. When I'm around you, I can't breath. I can't think right and I can't think straight when my heart is beating so hard…" tears fall from the edge of my eyes when I heard her last sentence to me for that day…

"Eiji, I think I love you…"


End file.
